Corrupting Bella
by Phantom-writer3739
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting the rest of Bella and Edward's year long get away. Sequel to my one-shot discovered desires, dangerous desperation AU
1. Chapter 1: Lingerie

AN

**AN. So I got so many requests for a follow up/continuation/sequel to Discovered Desires, Dangerous Desperations (or 4D as I will now call it) that I felt it was a crime to leave you all hanging. A shout out to everyone who reviewed (Lianna, I'm not sure if you got my review reply-my internet stopped working but I wasn't sure if it was before or after my message was sent off) I tried to reply to as many of you as possible but after numerous things came up and my internet decided to mess with me I gave up and wrote this. But be assured I read all your reviews-every single one!**

**So instead of writing the **_**entire**_** year of Edward and Bella's second, extended and very dirty honeymoon, I am going to be writing a series of one-shots. Since these are all initiated by Edward -as this trip is essentially 'punishing' her for denying him for so long (best idea she ever had) - who has had over a century to listen to dirty, smutty thoughts and several years to fantasize about what he'd love to do to Bella…**

**Let's just say that eventually my imagination will run out, so I'll be taking requests for the lemons.**

**So without further ado I give you…Lingerie!**

Lingerie

Edward:

I could hear her taking her time in the shower, cleaning off the dirt from our outside activities. I wanted to get up and join her but I didn't.

This _was_ my idea after all.

I licked my lips imagining my wife's beautiful body surrounded by sweetly scented steam, dripping wet.

I imagined the water running down her body; her head thrown back in rapture as the heat of the water warms her body, her hair cascading down her back, streams of water trickling between her glorious breasts, trickling down her stomach, trailing lower, lower, _lower_…

Fuck. I was hard again.

Bella brought out the seventeen year old male in me. And _damn_ was he horny! The combination of seventeen year old hormones that had been denied for close to a century, the wild vampire instincts, the fact that my mate had denied me my rights for so long and the simple presence of _Bella_ was enough to ensure we would be using every bit of this year long absence in a manner pleasing to my vampiric, teenage boy, psychotically possessive instincts.

The shower switched off.

If my heart could beat it would've gone into overdrive at that moment. Adrenaline would've flooded my system, sharpening my senses.

As I no longer had either a heartbeat or adrenaline I managed to keep my face impassive, surrounding myself with an air of indifference as I listened to the sigh of silk against my sweetheart's smooth skin. The only indication that I wasn't totally unaffected was my arousal straining against the jeans I had hastily pulled on while waiting for Bella to finish her shower.

I casually crossed my legs and folded my arms behind my head as I settled back to await my Bella's entrance.

She was deliberately taking her time, moving at human speed. Nervous? I wondered. Or was she deliberately trying to punish me, trying to take back some control?

Either way, I'd have to wait 'til she came in before I found out. I could be patient.

For now.

Slowly, oh so slowly, I heard her soft footsteps leave the bathroom and hesitantly come toward the bedroom door.

The door knob slowly turned; sounds of strain coming from the old wood.

Slowly the door creaked open.

It took every ounce of my will power not to pounce on her then and there.

She looked fucking _delicious_.

She was wearing a straight up and down, see-through midnight blue baby doll, the sheer material clung to her curves and came down to the top of her legs. It had a little lacy trim around the edges. She had on black tights that were attached to the baby doll with garters and a pair of blue silk knickers.

I wanted to tear it all off her.

"Very nice." I said, forcing my tone to remain cool and calm. "That colour blue looks lovely against your skin."

God help me. She was _biting_ her lip.

I knew my Bella. She was nervous about her reception. Still self conscious, though now even she couldn't doubt her beauty.

_I will make her see herself the way I see her. I will show her how utterly indecent she is. I will show her how tempting she is, her body, not her blood._

I smiled internally at my thoughts. How she could be unsure of my _all consuming, _attraction to her after my little display outside I would never know.

My sweet, silly Bella.

She was so innocent, angelic, incorruptible…

_What would it be like, _I mused, _to try?_

The thought of my Bella, a sensual succubus, a teasing temptress, a wicked whore…

_Maybe not the whore though._

I wondered if I _could_ corrupt her. It would be fun to try.

One part of my mind was thinking about showing Bella how perfect she was, quickly scanning through my CDs and mentally listening to the lyrics. _Don't go changing… _Perfect.

Another part was working on corrupting my perfect Bella. Thinking of her in silk string and pearls-and nothing else.

A corner of my mind was laughing it's ass off at the first two parts of my mind.

A tiny little displaced voice was wailing shrilly that this was so wrong. I disregarded it.

But the large majority of my mind was riveted on the glorious girl in front of me. _Biting her lip._ All wrapped up like a present for me to open. _Mmm…_ and there goes another piece of my mind.

"Come here Bella." I ordered.

She slowly shuffled forwards, her eyes glued to the floor, lower lip firmly between her teeth.

I sighed mentally. Silly, endearing girl.

"Look at me Bella."

She did what I told her to. It was still a rare enough occasion to gratify me when it happened.

Her big golden eyes looked into mine with so much trust.

Trust, I guilty realised, was undeserved. After my actions this morning she should be running as far from me as possible.

_Not that you'd let her go. You have a claim on her, she's your _wife_._

I'd take it easy on her, be gentle, I didn't want to scare her off.

_Yeah and how long is that going to last?_

I patted the bed next to me. My face had softened considerably; I couldn't stay impassive when her eyes looked at me like that.

Yet another thing to let her know.

"Bella," I murmured, softly stroking her face with one hand while wrapping my other arm securely around her, "you are so beautiful, I can't even play games with you when you look at me like that. I had this whole evening planned out. I was going to tease you mercilessly. Pretend you had no effect on me and frustrate you. Then you come in and dazzle me and I can't do a thing to resist you." It was only the truth.

She looked at me incredulously "Do you have multiple personality disorder?" she asked severely, echoing her words from so long ago. "First outside you were so…" she paused, searching for the word to describe my brutality, _psychotic? Controlling? Disgusting?_ "…vampiric." She didn't say it like it was a bad thing. "Now you're so… sweet and tender and Edward-y, like a chocolate caramel ice cream..." What? Did she just describe me as _Edward-y _and compare me to an _ice cream_?!

I looked at her in disbelief.

She looked puzzled for about one twenty fifth of a second before her face became horrified and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Bella," I growled "did you just compare me to an _ice cream_?"

She shook her head furiously; her face was as guilty as a little kitten with the remains of a tattered jumper tangled in it's mouth.

I wasn't sure whether I wanted to be amused by the mental image or be horrified that I was comparing my ego to a knitted jumper.

_Ice cream doesn't taste too bad does it? I mean it's tasty, sweet and addictive. Ice cream is creamy…wait. Ice cream, cream, _whipped _cream…_

_She thinks I'm whipped._

_God dammit. I've lost my edge._

"You," I snarled, "are in _such_ trouble babe."

Bad ass Edward has taken the wheel. Gentlemanly, _ice cream_, Edward has been relegated to the back seat.

He couldn't drive for shit anyway.

"There you go again." She commented, apparently unmoved by my transition to Hyde Edward. She'd learn. "I think we should get you looked at by a psychiatrist. It can't possibly be good for your mental health to have all these mood swings."

_She_ wasn't good for my mental health. She drove me mad with lust, jealousy, complete and utter obsession…

And then she cured me by loving me.

I would never let her go. I _could_ never let her go. I knew that now. Even the remembered agony brought an ache to my cold, dead heart. Bringing on a new possessiveness to my grip on her and at the same time bringing a new tenderness to my touches.

Shit, only she could make me so confused.

"Baby, did you seriously just tell me I need to go see a shrink?"

She didn't answer, just looked down, letting her wet hair fall forwards to shield her face.

I reached over and firmly tilted her face up. She stubbornly refused to open her eyes.

I chuckled. Silly Bella.

I gently bit her nose; careful not to break the skin. Her eyes opened in shock. I stared deeply into them, watching as her pupils dilated the longer she stared into my eyes. When her eyes were black pools surrounded by a thin rim of gold I judged her sufficiently dazzled.

I leaned forwards; making sure her eyes were on mine as I gently brushed her lips with mine.

Her reaction was electric.

She arched against me, fingers tangling in my hair; desperately trying to pull me closer.

As I kissed her I gently pulled her closer until I had her above me. Then I pushed her up so I could rake her body with my eyes.

She twisted and whined at me, trying to get close to me again.

She was so damn cute.

"_Behave_ Bella." I scolded. Teasing.

"Why?" She demanded breathlessly. "What are you gonna do, huh?" Adorable. She was trying to act tough. She even said it with the angry head toss. Once again the image that came to mind was of an irate little kitten, all puffed up and hissing.

I trying to suppress my twitching lips but I wasn't sure how successful I was. I leaned up, nibbling on her earlobe before sheathing my teeth behind my lips and biting down savagely. She jolted in my arms and I took the opportunity to lay my right hand on her ass and squeeze it possessively while whispering "I'll _spank_ you Bella."

She squeaked in shock. The fight draining out of her. I smiled, resisting the urge to nuzzle her nose. She was far too endearing. She should be declared illegal. If I didn't know better I would have thought that her utter charm was her special ability.

Darling, adorable girl. She was a sweet little lamb one moment, a raging tigress the next.

I felt a pang of sadness that I would never see her as a mother. I imagine she would be even more fierce protecting her child.

But then again, if we'd ever had a child I wouldn't be able to do _this_ on a regular basis.

And I sure as hell planned on doing this more often. This year was just a trial run, I promised myself. Giving her new experiences. Taking the edge off our addiction. Next time I take her away for an extended period of time we wouldn't stop _at all._ It was just too frustrating.

I realised I was taking far too long as Bella started to squirm again in my arms. Then she stilled.

She thought she was so smart.

She broke out of my arms and pushed me back against the bed and attacked me with kisses. I toyed with the idea of letting her have her way. Smug Bella was fun. Sulky kitten Bella was also fun.

_Edward-y._ I reminded myself. That decided me. She was _so_ gonna pay for that remark.

With a chuckle I flipped us over and held Bella down.

"Not happening baby. I'm still stronger than you."

I then quickly sat up and pulled Bella across my lap. She started to thrash about, trying to get free. I swatted her backside in amused irritation. _I really need to restrain her…I think I heard Tanya mention vampire proof handcuffs a long time ago. I should really ask her about them._

My smile grew wider. I wondered if Bella was into bondage. Judging from her reactions yesterday she probably wouldn't mind too much.

"Bella…" I purred. Feeling her stiffen in apprehension. Good girl. She was learning.

"Edward," she said nervously, "you aren't _really_ going to spank me are you?"

I felt an evil smile spread across my face.

In answer to her question my hand came into sharp contact with the firm round flesh of her ass.

She squeaked in outrage.

Adorable.

I did it again.

"Edward!" she squealed.

"Trust me darling" I smirked, "you ain't seen nothin' yet."

The scent of her arousal flooded the air. Oh _yeah._ Score one for Edward.

God, I was _such_ a seventeen year old boy sometimes.

She whimpered slightly as I drew her baby doll up and over her ass.

Oh God. Her _knickers_…

It wasn't quite a thong but hell it could almost have been. Just three inches less on either side and all of her beautiful ass would have been exposed to me.

I had made a good choice.

I stroked the smooth skin of her behind gently, she relaxed under my caresses.

Silly Bella.

My hand sharply struck the area it had so recently been tending to. She cried out in shock.

I continued this pattern; stroking, slapping, unpredictable, hard, soft, until she was crying out and writhing underneath me. The scent of her arousal saturating the air of the room. My little masochistic kitten. Or perhaps she just liked being dominated. Maybe both.

I had _forever_ to find out.

I shifted her off my knee and onto the bed, her ass still sticking up, holding her in that position as I stared at the vision before me; committing it to my photographic memory. Barely noting the fact that her arousal had seeped through my jeans.

Something was missing.

Then I realised.

I leaned forwards and kissed her softly on her right cheek…and then bit down sharply.

She jolted upwards, sinking my teeth further into her as she cried out in shock. I growled against her flesh, wordlessly warning her to stop thrashing.

She stopped of course. Shocked into submission.

I grinned slightly, I would have to try this more often.

"Do you like this baby?" I growled, "Do you like me marking your body? Marking you as _mine_?"

She let out a high keening noise, bucking her hips upwards.

I undid her garters and drew them down her legs, one at a time, running my hands over her soft, smooth skin.

I then put my mouth in the apex of her thighs and gripped the cotton of her underwear in my mouth and dragged it down. She let out a thrilled whimper when she felt my teeth graze that most sensitive part of her. "_Edward!_" she gasped out, clutching at me as she desperately tried to stop herself from bucking into my face.

"_Bella_." I whispered out as I moved us both into kneeling positions, facing each other, as my hands lazily traced her body; teasing, tracing and then finally pulling the baby doll right off at vampire speed.

_Perfection._

She shifted self consciously under my gaze. Her arms moving to cover herself.

I was faster. I caught her arms and pushed them down onto the bed.

"You," I whispered kissing her sweetly on the lips, "are," my lips moved to the scar on her neck, "perfection." I raised her right wrist to my lips.

"You," I raised the left to my lips, "are," I looked her in the eye to emphasize my point, "_beautiful._" I kissed the last scar, just over her heart. This one not a bite mark but a perfect, tiny, silver circle. Invisible to human eyes but I could see it fine.

She kissed my deeply, gratefully. She lowered her mental barriers for a second.

_Thank you, Edward. Thank you for loving me._

"No, Bella." I murmured, stroking her hair back and tilting her chin so I could gaze into her deep, dark eyes. They had lost none of their depth in the change. I could still gaze into them and get lost in their endless pools. "Thank _you_. Thank you for loving the Beast that I am. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for giving me my Beauty."

I tenderly slid myself into her, feeling her heat surround me, welcoming me.

Our cries filled the room, gentle whispers of our names harmonizing with the silk on silk sound of our bodies gracefully rubbing together and with our whispered words of love. Our pleasure built until we simultaneously reached our climaxes, again and again and again.

Finally we broke apart. Bella's eyes were dark with thirst. She needed to hunt.

"Come, my love." I murmured, rising fluidly from the bed. "You need to feed."

She rose without complaint, allowing me to dress her in the clothes she had arrived in.

As I pulled on some jeans my mouth twisted into a wry grin. _What is it about this girl that drives me from claiming her and punishing her one minute, to sweetly loving her the next?_

**AN: So I really didn't like this chapter. Edward and Bella were extremely reluctant. I wanted to have Edward tease her to death via spontaneous combustion. But then Bella goes and has self confidence issues. Then she irritates him etc. etc.**

**In the end I just finished it. I can't even proof read it-it's far too painful.**

**Hopefully I'll do better with a hunting lemon. Much less civilized. Not even Edward can be an utter gentleman when he's hungry…and Bella's on the menu.**

**Review!**

**Send me your hate, your love, your ideas…**

**Whatever!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting

AN: Hello my wonderful readers/reviewers!

Before I give you your wild, smutty, hunting lemon, I just want to say thanks to my vampire reviewers. Why are they vampires? Because they are made of something that is better than awesome and since the only thing better than awesome are vampires then my reviewers are made of vampires and thus are vampires.

That my dears is sophistic reasoning. Not to be confused with sophisticated.

For those of you, who have humanitarian tendencies; please remember that Bella and Edward don't. It's something to be grateful for considering you don't want a humanitarian vampire anywhere near you. This chapter will have them snacking on all sorts of yummy exotic animals. If you don't want to read about the death of these animals go away and don't come back 'til the next chapter.

Without further ado…

…Hunting! (Or Multiple Personality Disorder)

Edward:

We were running through the forest, I was running slightly behind her, holding myself back as I took in the view.

And what a view it was. Bella was magnificent when she ran; her beautiful, creamy legs eating up the distance, exposed by short denim shorts. Wearing my shirt. No shoes on her feet and her hair blown about by the wind.

She was wild, a forest nymph, freed of all constraints.

_And_ _I was the one who set her free._

I had never realised how her human clumsiness had held her back, irritated her.

I had found it endearing, enjoying the fact that I could use it as an excuse to hold her in my arms.

But if her clumsiness was cute then her equilibrium was very…_erotic_.

She laughed, the music of her voice echoing through the forest.

It was a joyous sound. I smiled, fiercely proud of the fact that my glorious wife was happy, that _I_ had made her happy. I had sometimes despaired of ever seeing her smile genuinely and without any doubts of my devotion to her and the fact that she was worthy of being mine.

But now she knew, she had no more doubts, no more fears.

And neither did I.

I had what I wanted and it was better than I had ever imagined. My Bella was bound to me so securely that no one would ever be able to part us.

I watched her stiffen and change course. In an instant I smelled what she smelled.

Panthers. Two of them.

I felt my breathing speed up as I drew even with Bella. Mountain lions might be my favourite but panthers had more fight in them and came in a close second. Their flavour was much more exotic than mountain lions. They had a smoky, spicy flavour to them that was exquisite. They had a very sultry taste to them whereas mountain lions were less pretentious. Mountain lions were like lamb stew compared to a gourmet meal. Gourmet was nice for special occasions but you soon get tired of it.

This was definitely a special occasion. I was on an extended second honeymoon with my gorgeous, insatiable wife.

I hadn't had panther in ages and it would be Bella's first time trying it. I was eager to see what she thought of it.

Bella:

Running was _so much fun!_

Feeling the wind in my hair was such a liberating feeling. It felt like I was flying.

No wonder Edward loved to run.

I caught a glorious scent just then. Not as good as human but still appetizing.

It was exotic, like the food I'd sometimes had at the expensive restaurants in Seattle that Edward had taken me to. I followed it; intrigued. I had never smelt anything like t before.

I was running faster now, the trail was stronger; spurring me on.

Ninety percent of my concentration was on my prey, the hunt, letting loose and allowing my vampiric instincts to take over.

The ten percent of my mind that was not focused on the hunt was the part of me that was with Edward; monitoring him, cataloguing his divine scent, the way he ran, the sound of his breathing-everything about him.

With anyone else I wouldn't have spared them a thought. They would have been catalogued under 'potential competition' and ignored unless they did anything to distract me.

The closer I got, the stronger the scent became. I became more focused; deadly. Poetry in motion.

Within seconds I was bearing down on my prey. _Two of them_ I hazily realised.

The scent fanned the flames in my throat to white hot heat, venom pooled and I started to snarl quietly, realising what I was doing I quickly stopped.

In a flash I was on the back of my prey, gripping into it's midnight fur with my steely grip, my teeth cutting into it's jugular, hot, smoky blood flooding my mouth and streaming down my throat, soothing the ache, extinguishing the fire for a moment.

My mind was a chaotic whirl of images and impressions. Scents, sights, sounds, sensations and _tastes_.

It was better than anything I'd ever tasted before. Better than mountain lions.

It had a flavour reminiscent of char-grill and Eastern food. Except rather than igniting the fire it put it out.

The felling of blood running down my throat never failed to bring out the vampire in me. All my senses were enhanced and I lost all control of my humanity.

I turned around to find my next meal only to be assaulted by the most delectable scent in the world.

A thousand times better than anything else I had _ever_ smelled. Venom instantly flooded my mouth as I returned to the hunt…

Edward:

Bella was so beautiful.

Feline, predatory, wild, _free_.

I watched as she pounced on the colossal black cat. It was easily twice her size and yet she drained it with such ease.

I took down the male, all the while watching my mate as she drank.

The blood instead of distracting me from the sight of her actually intensified the erotic sight before me. It was the first time I had ever killed while she did. It was…beyond description.

She suddenly stood, stiffening as she straightened up staring straight at me.

Her eyes were endless pools of darkness, despite the fact that she'd just drunk.

She was covered in blood, her clothes torn from where the panther had clawed her.

Dark. Dangerous.

My instincts rose to the surface as I too stood, dropping the carcass from my grasp. Looking down at her arrogantly-almost condescendingly. Who was this little girl to challenge me?

Dimly I realised that this wasn't me thinking; it was the vampire inside me. I wasn't this chauvinistic vampire who was so dismissive of my sun, the centre of my universe.

However the majority of me didn't actually care. I had rarely allowed Bella to see this dominating side of me and I had discovered I liked bossing her around.

I liked the way she would rebel. The flash of fire in her eyes as she defied me and the way she succumbed to me. I loved the fact that she would only ever submit to me and I to her.

No man but myself would ever command her like I did; no man would ever have her willing devotion but myself.

And no woman would ever have power over me in the way she did. She could ask me to travel to the deepest circle of hell and I would, simply to see her smile.

She jumped, pouncing on me as if she thought I was her prey.

Silly girl.

I caught her in my arms and growled at her. Though _I_ wasn't opposed to the idea of her dominating me I didn't think she'd learned her lesson yet. And right now there was no way I was going to let any one, not even my Bella, gain the upper hand. My vampire instincts were too strong.

When I had been a human I had been very independent. My parents had raised me to be capable of doing everything for myself.

When I became a vampire the need to be independent intensified and when I met Bella, she had stirred up my dormant desire to dominate. I was unsure as to whether it was normal for a vampire to feel this way about his mate or whether it was my latent urges from my human life. Perhaps a combination of both. I had always thought that my feelings for Bella were much more intense because of her humanity and fragile nature.

That and the fact that she could choose, and that she might not choose me.

Whenever she had left to visit the _dog_. I had always had the urge to run off with her, take her deep into the forests and then to take myself deep into her, to stake my claim on her and to take her again and again until she wept with pleasure and swore that she would never love anyone but me and only me for eternity.

I felt a snarl of fury rip through my chest as I remembered that she had loved that _mongrel_. I remembered how she had cried and cried for him all through the night.

The good, kind part of me had understood. _That_ Edward had held her through the night, had watched his mortal enemy and hoped for his recovery, for her sake.

_This_ Edward was wild, fierce and possessive; infuriated by the fact that she had loved another, kissed another, let someone else into her heart-her heart was _his_.

I was out of control. The memories, the old wounds, the bloodlust, _Bella…_

It was too much.

I pushed her down against the forest floor, within seconds I had her shorts off her and had freed myself from the constraints of my jeans and had pushed myself into her.

I heard her shocked gasps as I began to thrust using all of my vampiric speed.

All that was left of my control went into not hurting her, that part of me was relieved when her shocked gasps turned into pleasured cries as I let loose the monster within me…

Bella:

It was shocking.

I had never seen Edward like this.

So…so…_terrifying_, wild and _angry_.

So very like a vampire.

The human Bella in me was petrified, _this_ was the reason Edward had always insisted he was a monster. _This_ was what he had never wanted her-me-to see.

I wasn't certain what had infuriated him so much that he had all but forced himself on me, and to tell the truth I didn't much care.

It was fucking hot.

The vampire in me was responding to his vicious thrusts, almost revelling in his possession of her, of me.

Once again I found myself terrified of myself and of Edward.

I had thought that over the course of my first year I had come to grips with the vampire inside me. And I had…to an extent.

But never had I been exposed to this…brutality. The sheer animalism of vampire mating.

Hell I hadn't even known that there _was_ a difference between vampire and human sex except for the fact that vampires didn't get tired and there was no chance of them getting pregnant or STDs.

This was so _thrilling_, so sensual and so _depraved_.

It appears that Edward has corrupted me after all. Seduced me; just like in vampire stories.

And just like in the stories I didn't care.

He had taken my virginity, my humanity, my life…

And then he had given me love.

And fucking.

_Shit_.

I felt him thrust into me roughly again, not quite using all his strength. The human Bella in me rejoiced, knowing he could never truly hurt me physically.

But I could faintly remember a night of glory followed by bruising the day after.

I remember the unbearable pleasure evoked by his powerful thrusts though at the time he had been so careful, so gentle…

Now I was more durable and I wanted it all. No matter what the pain. I wanted that pleasure imprinted on my memory so that it would never fade away.

"Ed_ward_…" I moaned, bucking my hips up just as he thrust down into me making us both moan at the contact.

He snarled in response to my cry, I whimpered, barely able to form a coherent sentence. It took all my will power to choke out "Harder, _please!_"

He growled furiously and lost whatever vestiges of control he had left, pounding into me with unprecedented force, roughly filling me with so much power that I could swear I felt his thrusts all the way up in my throat.

It was painful, _so _painful…but so unbelievably pleasurable that I didn't notice.

The friction between us was so much so that it was like jamming a red hot poker inside me-but without the burn.

The fires of hell bringing the pleasures of heaven to the damned.

As he thrust into me his shaft rubbed against my clit; pulling me to dizzying heights.

I felt myself clench around him time and time again as he repeatedly brought me to my release.

Later, much, _much_ later I would be shocked and amazed as I realised that he had brought me such intense pleasure simply by being himself.

Or at least; by being this most primal part of himself.

My moans, once quiet, were now fully fledged screams. I tried to move my arms to pull him closer to me, but he held me down; helpless against his strength.

He had never used his full strength on me before but he did now.

It was an odd sensation; to be under the power of the one you trusted more than anything else in the world while he seemed least worthy of that trust.

But of course, I would always trust him. He was the centre of my universe, the light of my life, my heart and soul…

My everything, my Edward.

This was what human Bella was reciting. Vampire Bella was doing everything in her power to encourage him in his wildness. She found it…arousing.

Finally, _finally,_ he came and came hard, his fluids mixing with mine. In the past when he was feeling possessive or jealous he would dip his head down to the apex of my thighs and taste my essence mixed with his and tell me that he was the only one who would ever be a part of me, mixed with me, the only one who would ever taste me like that.

I didn't give him the chance. Both Bella's were in agreement for once though for very different reasons.

_Run_.

I took advantage of his moment of distraction and escaped the confines of his arms, running at top speed into the forest, hoping he would follow.

Edward:

I lay there, shocked for the longest time…

All of three seconds. It was probably a record or something.

She had ran. From _me_.

That had probably been the most intense orgasm I had ever had and when I had recovered from it she had been running, clothed only in my shirt-still twisted into a knot at the side-treating me to a magnificent view of her naked ass.

Venom filled my mouth as the most feral part of me was in complete agreement with my lustful teenage male hormones. _I want a bite out of that._

I jumped up and chased after her, my better half wanting to sooth her and my monster wanting to do it all over again.

By the time I had caught up with her my shirt had come undone and covered her beautiful behind. The monster growled in frustration. It took me less than half a second to close the gap and remedy the situation.

She gasped and whirled, affording me a beautiful look at her breasts. _She wasn't wearing a bra. Fuck._

I growled and lunged. She dodged and took off into the forest, faster than I had ever seen her move before.

But not before I smelt the lingering scent of her arousal.

_Hot damn!_

I was after her like a shot, following her winding erratic path before coming to an abrupt halt. Her scent had disappeared…

No, not disappeared. My head snapped up and I look up the tree and a devilish smile spread across my face.

She had climbed the tree. But in doing so she had dragged her dripping wet cunt _all the way up_.

Fine. If she wanted to tease me into hunting her down then I would. And she _will_ face the consequences when I catch her…

Bella:

I knew it was a _really_ bad idea to tease Edward at this point, but I just couldn't help it!

After his little stunt with the shirt I had been dripping wet and in need of some serious friction. I hadn't even thought of the consequences when I had dragged myself all the way up the tree.

Then I had realised, paused… and then continued up.

Now I was flying through the trees at breakneck speed because I knew that when Edward caught up I'd be in serious trouble.

Vampire Bella was running to excite him further; she liked being chased and she knew he liked chasing her.

Human Bella was running because she was afraid that she wanted him to catch her up. She hated not knowing herself and enjoying things that she felt she shouldn't enjoy.

Human Bella was such a prude. The irony of this fact wasn't lost on me.

I heard the crunch of trees as he swung behind me, far enough away that I couldn't see him yet close enough to sense.

I was being hunted.

But considering it was Edward who was doing the hunting I was rather enjoying the feeing. It was…exhilarating.

I sped up, swinging and jumping from branch to branch with even greater rapidity, yet I could see everything with perfect clarity.

After a while I could no longer hear him and I paused; disappointed. Then continued at a leisurely pace.

What a wonderful mistake.

He was swift, silent and deadly.

He leapt on me, forcing me from the trees. His mouth at my neck, teeth bared, snarling playfully.

Just before I hit the ground he twisted us round to take the blow on his shoulders, arms locked tight around me.

_So he's back in control._ I thought wryly. _Pity, I kind of like the unleashed animal Edward._

Within a fraction of a second he had me underneath him, holding my shoulders down with his arms and trapping my legs between his. Trapping me in his intimate embrace.

I trembled underneath him, knowing I was in for it. He didn't disappoint.

"Bella," he breathed "you are such a fucking dirty girl." I felt a lighting burning through my veins at his words. He might be in control but he hadn't reverted back to sweet Edward yet. I was grateful for this fact. Sweet Edward was nice but what woman would ever turn down possessive animal Edward? I loved sweet Edward, he appealed to me and engaged my mind but I _lusted_ after raw Edward. He appealed to my most primal self. I had lived with sweet Edward for three years. I had a feeling he would be M.I.A for a while.

I whimpered involuntarily. I was anticipating my punishment, wondering what my husband's vicious imagination had come up with this time.

His smirk grew as the sound escaped me. He leaned forward and nipped at my throat, his smooth teeth tugging at the skin just hard enough to aggravate the skin without actually breaking it. I snarled at him. He laughed.

"Bella," he began again, "if you act like an animal I'm going to treat you like one, and you know," his smirk grew into a fully fledged grin "I'm ruthless when I hunt."

I shivered. I did know. It was _such_ a turn on.

Suddenly he let me up. I looked at him, confused.

"Aren't you gonna run baby girl? Aren't you gonna try and get away from me? Aren't you gonna give me the satisfaction of chasing you down?" His whole expression was one of confidence, a smirk on his lips and a dangerous fire in his eyes.

I gulped nervously backing up one step. He took one step forwards.

I took another step back and he, with the dangerous flames flaring up in his eyes, took another forwards.

What's a girl to do? I turned tail and ran.

He was instantly in front of me. Grinning. _Bastard._

The sun came down through the leaves of the trees and illuminated the bare, sculpted perfection that was his body.

I gulped again. _Fucking sexy bastard. Fuck._

I wanted to jump his bones. I wanted him to jump mine more.

I backed off and ran in the opposite direction.

This time instead of appearing in front of me he was on my back, pushing me into the leaf litter, his teeth sinking into the back of my neck. What should have been terrifying and threatening was instead erotic and arousing.

I snarled and bucked against him. He growled; teeth still sunk in my neck, the vibrations causing an odd sensation, pleasurable and painful at the same time.

His arms were over mine, his hands pinning mine to the ground, his chest pressing my back down, his legs pushing mine apart and pinning them to the ground. His arousal was rubbing against my rear and my heat. I let out an angry sound; half aggravated, half petulant.

He let out a laughing growl, then, still holding me down, he thrust into me.

I screamed.

Edward:

If Bella wanted to be an animal then I would fuck her like one.

It was fun chasing her down, then pinning her to the ground. And her neck…

Just because she was a vampire didn't lessen my desire to sink my teeth into that luscious expanse of skin.

When I had stroked myself against her ass and cunt I had had a split second of indecision.

I was so tempted to shove it in her ass. To feel how tight she was around me that way…

But I changed my mind. I would save that for some other occasion. If I did it without warning it would hurt her too much. It didn't really fit the atmosphere. We were being animalistic, true, but I felt that fucking her in the ass was something dirty, to be saved for a dirty time.

Instead I shoved into her wet heat, still burning from the friction we created earlier.

She screamed and bucked into me wildly.

I knew the feeling.

She was so fucking _tight_.

After everything we'd done she still hadn't loosened up any.

It was the most amazing sensation.

She started screaming for more, screaming my name as I picked up my pace and slammed into her, over and over again, as fast and hard as I could.

She kept bucking into me and I felt my climax rushing towards me. She was already lost; I could feel it in the way she clenched around me. I changed the angle of my assault slightly, hitting the sweet spot hidden inside her and her screams became louder and more wanton as her second orgasm claimed her before the aftershocks of her first had ended.

I released her neck and she whipped her head round to catch me in a passionate kiss.

It was too much. I came violently inside her as I stared into her glorious eyes.

I flipped us around so that I was on my back and cradling her against me.

"Wow." She whispered, looking at me with awe filled eyes. "I married a sex god."

I started laughing and hugged her tighter to me. But there was still nice Edward inside me who was ashamed.

"Bella," I started hesitantly, "did I hurt you earlier?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously.

"No Edward! Everything you did was good. No, _amazing_! You have no idea how good that felt! How good it made _me_ feel!" She said it so vehemently, it was almost impossible to doubt her.

But still, doubt her I did.

"Even the first time?" I challenged "When I _forced _you?"

I had practically raped her. I knew she had enjoyed it but what if she hadn't? Would I have been able to stop? I was disgusted with myself.

Her eyes went wide. She grabbed my face between her hands and forced me to meet her eyes. "Edward," she started angrily "_look_." She forced her barrier down and her thoughts poured over me like a healing balm, allowing me to see how fine she was with it.

_Edward I am your wife. I love you and anything you do to me is fine. I'll enjoy anything so long as _you're_ the one doing it to me, with me._

I smiled. Satisfied. It was a very good thing she had said that; I had a whole load of things planned for us and I didn't want to be riddled with guilt the whole time.

I stood us up and swatted her playfully on her ass. She squeaked and turned to me confused.

I laughed at her and told her "you don't think we're done hunting do you?"

She looked adorably confused. "But Edward…our clothes!"

I smirked. "What about them? I think I'd prefer you to carry on hunting without them. You are a rather messy eater dear."

Her eyes lit up in indignation and she attacked me, forgetting about her current state of undress.

Yes, this would be a very pleasant hunting trip.

AN: Phew I need a shower. I feel really dirty after writing all that. Oh well. I'd better accustom myself to the sensation. Edward has a whole load of things lined up for his "corruption" of Bella.

So I know I promised lots of hunting but honestly considering all the high jinks they got up to with just the panthers…

Yeah. You get the picture. I can probably write a really sweet scene for hunting with Edward bringing her something to drink (you get the picture) but it didn't fit here. Maybe later when he's less horny.

Special thanks to:

0190ns who said that I should do a scene with Bella modelling for Edward.

I will be doing that, later on when Edward's worked off the edge of his sexual appetite and can enjoy it.

TenTenXIrista wanted for Bella to be dominant for a bit. I'm going to consider that, but right now she's being punished. However I don't think that Edward has any objections. In fact I think he'd be rather amused.

Xwotcherx who wrote me a very encouraging review and gave me a source of continuous ideas (taking the "corrupting" very seriously) _thank you_! I now know what to do if I get stuck. After a bit of research I found a whole load of stuff for Edward to try on Bella. He's a lot darker than anyone ever knew huh?

I know I'll end up forgetting to mention them later so I put them in now. =)

Please review, whether it's to yell at me for being so slow to update or tell me what you think of me maligning the characters so much or to just ask me something.


	3. Chapter 3: Vampcuffs

**AN: Well hello again my dear, more than awesome, vampire reviewers! As of yet no one has complained about being called a vampire, perhaps no one reads the authors notes? Hmmm… I could have fun with this… Special thanks to twilightaddict26 who gave me an idea for this chapter Mrs. Quincy who suggested a role playing chapter (more about that when we get to the chapter) and rosalindleconte whose review made me laugh. According to her I am this amazingly analytical person who managed to help people understand the dark side of Edward. Just go with it people…**

**Anyway, a while back I (or rather Edward) had a thought about vampire proof hand cuffs. Tanya happens to own a pair and just so happened to think about them while he was around. Now that darling Edward has a mate he begins to see the benefits of such devices. He knows that there happens to be a wise old woman in possession of said cuffs living nearby. He told Bella to run to the hut and that she had half an hour to freshen up and pick an outfit out of the rucksack he packed for her.**

**Now he has the cuffs and he is running flat out back to his darling mate who is (im) patiently waiting…**

Bella:

I sat on the bed, fidgeting and compulsively checking my (Edward's) watch.

I couldn't wait for Edward to get back. I had taken a shower. Blow dried my hair. Painted my nails. Put on one of the ridiculously revealing outfits he'd bought for me.

Ah yes, the outfits. I'd be having a word with him about them. Part of me was utterly indignant that he'd bought me what human Bella termed 'whore clothes'. She was horrified at the thought of wearing any of it especially the crotch-less panties, the peek-a-boo bras and, she thought with a mental shudder, the toys…

New, sensual, adventurous, vampire Bella was intrigued however and more than a little turned on. Since she was currently in charge human Bella took the backseat and acted like a prissy prude. Vampire Bella stuck her tongue out at her.

_Oh great_. I thought sourly. I have two distinct personalities residing in my head. _And_ I've named them. I'll probably end up calling them HB and VB and start striking up conversations with them. God, no wonder Edward seems to have multiple personality disorder if this is what he goes through all the time.

Then I quickly thought over my thoughts and started shaking with helpless laughter. _I always did think Human Bella had a stick up her ass._ I thought wryly.

I looked hopefully at my watch. Surely my mental musings must have taken up a few minutes…

I sighed in disappointment. Thirty seconds had passed since I last checked it. _Dammit_.

I looked over my outfit again. Very thick black cotton belt which is currently masquerading as a skirt. Check. Flimsy pieces of string that are supposedly worn in place of underwear. Check. See-through, flimsy black scarf that is currently doing the job of a shirt. Check. Six and a half inch, black, strappy stiletto heels that would've killed me had I worn them in my human days. Check.

_I look like a slut_. I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror.

_On the other hand…_I mused, _Edward likes seeing me dressed like this-so long as I only do it for him_.

_It's degrading_! HB wailed from the recesses of my brain.

_No it's not_. VB retorted. _If he made us dress up like this it would be degrading and I wouldn't stand for it. But he doesn't. He loves us no matter what we wear; this stuff just turns him on more. After all he _is_ a seventeen year old boy_.

VB made a good point. If he made me dress up in these clothes I'd feel like a whore. If I _choose_ to wear them then I get to feel daring and sexy.

My eyes flickered down to watch. Twenty seconds later than the last time I'd checked.

I flopped back down and sighed. I thought about Edward. The first time I saw him, our first conversation, how he saved me from Tyler's van, the men in Port Angeles, our dinner together, the questions, the meadow, our first kiss, the night he stayed, his voice in the ballet studio, dancing with him, our first time, our second and third…

I immersed myself in hazy human memories so that they would stay in my vampire memory. But slowly my thoughts turned to far clearer memories: our first time as vampires and how he seemed far less restrained. Then our first time _here_. How rough he'd been and how I'd been so afraid of my new wild side that revelled in his rough ministrations. How I'd mistaken that fear of myself as fear of him.

_Oh_ the _feelings_ that man evoked in me! He could turn me to mush with a look. Set a fire ablaze with a word. Make me come with a touch.

Sure, Alice always said Jasper could make her orgasm when he wasn't even in the room, but _Edward_ already had me on the brink of coming without even being within several miles of me! _And_ he did it without the advantages of Jasper's power.

Just thinking about what he'd said to me, what he'd _done_ to me had me painfully turned on.

I shifted uncomfortably and glanced uneasily at my watch. Five minutes had passed while I'd been lost in my memories. I wondered if I had enough time to seek relief before Edward returned.

My eyes went to the bag Edward had brought with us. Almost without conscious thought my hand drifted towards it. My fingers blindly delved beneath the flap, feeling wisps of chiffon, silk and lace before latching onto plastic. I hesitated a moment before pulling it out.

It was a shiny black with silver patterning and the brand was familiar. It was the one I had used when I was a human, _before_ I had met Edward. At first I hadn't used it because I had been so intent on finding out his secret. Then when I had confronted him and he'd told me about his heightened senses…

I wasn't a fool. I didn't particularly want Edward to hear that or smell that. I hadn't even known if he could smell the changes in my body but I hadn't planned on testing it out.

This wasn't the same one as I'd had back then. It was brand new and the latest model. But I knew.

He had found my old one. He had been _through my stuff_! I knew for a fact that this particular model didn't come with this pattern. It was the exact same pattern as my old one.

_Bastard_! VB yelled mentally while HB hung her head and blushed in shame. I wasn't sure whether I was more furious or turned on. I once again turned speculative eyes to the little plastic device.

_You are a twenty year old woman_! HB scolded. _You should _not_ be using that_ thing_. It's shameful_!

_She happens to be stuck in the body of an eighteen year old girl_. VB retorted snarkily. _An eighteen year old girl with a very hot, very absent husband. What else is she going to use? Unless there are some _other_ toys in there_…

I refused to delve further into the bag. I had merely caught a glimpse of the toys before HB took over and turned my eyes away from them. Later perhaps, when Edward was by my side, I'd go through them with him.

The little vibrator in my hand was enough for me to deal with right now. I was nervous; wondering what might happen if Edward came in while I was pleasuring myself.

_Look at it this way,_ VB said practically, _he can either enjoy it very much or he can get very angry and rip it away from you to finish the job himself. Either way you end up enjoying yourself. Besides he's never _really_ angry with you and he'd never purposely hurt you. He loves you._

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I knew all that. HB was the only one who really doubted it and she was only a very tiny part of me. Weak and slow like I had once been. She only had influence so long as I let her.

I was suddenly struck with an epiphany.

_Oh. My. God._

That explained so much!

Human Bella wasn't _actually_ the remainder of my humanity…she was the manifestation of the part of me that had loved Jake as more than a brother. _And_ she still loved Edward! It's just that she wanted Jake too. She wanted kids and family and to grow old…urgh!

She was the part of me that had hated surprises and change because of fear. I still hated surprises because it inevitably meant someone spending money on me but _she_ hated them because she was scared. She was the part of me that cast doubts on Edwards' love for me and his attitude towards me _because she was scared_!

And I was the only reason she had any power over me. If she was gone that didn't mean the last of my humanity was gone too…I would still be me. Edward would always remember.

Besides, I hadn't been all that human even when I _was_ human. Sure; physically I had been weak and slow, but I had been comparing myself to vampires! Yes, I'd been clumsy, a danger magnet-but I'd survived hadn't I? I'd never gone into shock. Never went running and screaming.

Human Bella was the part of me that had _wanted_ to. She had never been a particularly prominent part of me before-I had hated her even, she was too incompatible with the strong me-why should she be part of me now?

I was harder, better, faster, stronger. Worthy of Edward and his love. But most importantly his respect. And he was worthy of mine.

Even as a human, at my weakest, he had seen the strength inside me. He had loved me. Respected me. Had seen himself as unworthy of _me_. He still did, even when he was making me submit to him. That's why they never left me feeling cheap and used. I could always look up at him during an unguarded moment and see the utter love and awe he felt for me.

_Though admittedly not usually in the heat of the moment_. I dryly admitted. In the heat of the moment I either saw worshipful love or utter lust. Sometimes a mixture of the two.

My lips curled up into a smile.

One day I would tell him of my latest life changing epiphany. Maybe when we were ourselves again. Or rather, the selves fit for civilized company. Until then I would leave the current mood unbroken and I _would_ play with the toy he left me and anticipate his reaction.

Because there was no way in hell he would really be angry, after all he bought it for me didn't he?

I moved my 'underwear' to the side, gently placed the vibrator in my folds and switched it on.

I moaned. It seemed even this experience was heightened as a vampire. I laid back on the bed and spread my legs further apart, pushing it deeper into me.

I just stayed there for a moment, one hand between my parted legs, the other fondling my breast, moans escaping my lips.

Then another hand joined the hand between my legs and pushed it even further in while simultaneously turning it to the highest setting.

An embarrassingly loud moan escaped me. "Bella." My husband's silky voice admonished me. "You shouldn't play with toys on your own. Didn't anyone ever tell you sharing is caring?" I opened my eyes to stare at him incredulously. He did _not_ just bring Barney up while his hand was stuck up my cunt!

His wicked smile told me otherwise. "I don't – _ah_ – play well with others." I said, proud that I had managed to get that out more or less coherently.

In a flash he was over me, holding my hands above my head. "Maybe it's about time you learned then." His voice was angelically soft but there was a decidedly devilish look in his eyes.

I tried to reach for his face to pull him down for a kiss but I couldn't pull my hands down. I looked up in confusion as I tugged again.

Oh. My. God.

Edward:

I had officially found the best sight to come home to.

My wife; mostly naked, moaning as she pleasured herself. A fucking amazing work of art.

My eyes raked over her body, taking in her barely there clothes and _fuck me,_ six and a half inch stilettos that probably covered more of her body than her actual clothes. Her skirt was about fifteen centimetres long and just barely covered her beautiful ass. I could see how hard her nipples were through the see-through scarf she'd wrapped around her breasts. Her tight little cunt was on display just for me as she used her fingers to stretch it and push in the vibrator I'd bought her. She had her legs spread out invitingly and I could see how swollen and wet she was.

Not enough though. She'd never come at this rate. I shook my head despairingly. _That's my Bella,_ I thought wryly, _plays with motorbikes but keeps her vibrator on low_.

It wasn't as if she'd never used one before. I had been rifling through her things the night after she'd rejected me in the meadow, completely frustrated and unable to lie next to her without remembering how she'd reacted to my touches, how she'd once begged me to make love to her and berating myself for rejecting her. My inner teenager was completely hard, as horny as hell and confident in his abilities to sway her from her decision. I had been sorting through some old things of hers from Phoenix which she had never taken out of her suitcase when I came across _that_.

Suffice to say I had to leave that night and seek relief in a dark cave far, far away from her as concentrated on the faint traces of her arousal lingering in my nose and relived and changed the outcome of the memories in my mind.

Thankfully that became just another moment Alice missed.

I sauntered over to her, taking care to make no noise and inhaling deeply, immersing myself in her scent.

I made a few adjustments to her arrangement, shoving the device deeper inside her and turning it up higher. I distracted her with a few smart-ass comments as I deftly cuffed her to the bed. I was proud of her though. Her replies were far more coherent than she usually was in her state. Obviously I would have to try a great deal harder to make her incoherent. I smiled fondly. Once upon a time a mere glance from me would have her at a loss for words.

Her expression when she finally discovered the cuffs was priceless. She was so adorably confused as she tried to snap them only to find them completely unharmed. She then tried to yank them off the bed only to realize she only had human strength to work with.

"Edward," she said in a tone that would be menacing were she not completely helpless right now, "what have you done?"

I merely smirked at her. "I thought it would be a good idea for you to get a lesson in manners. See, if you can't play well with others you shouldn't play with yourself either…it gives you incentive to learn." I transformed my smirk into a sweet innocent smile. She didn't buy it. I quickly cuffed her feet to the bed and made sure that they were spread wide enough that I would be able to clearly see how wet she was from the doorway. I quickly untied the scarf from around her breasts and lightly flicked her nipples she squirmed and giggled as I lightly tickled her with the scarf before whipping off her 'skirt'. I quickly replaced the tiny little triangle of cloth over her swollen heat and adjusted the strings meticulously. It didn't hide a damn thing but it was fucking hot.

I then walked out of the room and left her whimpering behind me.

_Man_ that feel _so_ good but _so_ wrong.

I left the door open, grabbed a chair and straddled it; my arms and chin resting on the back of the chair as I settled down to watch my naked Bella scream for me without me touching her. My own twisted version of a child on a bike crying out "Look! No hands!". A declaration of mastery, except that in this case it was of Bella rather than a skill.

Or perhaps I had that backwards? It seemed to me that I was quite skilled in what I did to Bella. Perhaps my little non-verbal declaration wasn't as twisted as I thought but merely of a more adult activity and in a different area. After all it showed mastery of the _skill_ of riding rather than the actual bike, though some might phrase it the other way.

Bella too could be ridden. However she could ride too so did that change the scenario?

As part of my mind mulled over these questions, another was capturing the images of her body writhing in ecstasy and engraving them into my photographic memory. And the _feelings_!

_Agony_. To be so close, to watch but not touch.

_Temptation_. I could end this little game at any moment.

_Control_. I would control myself. That way everything would be that much sweeter when I lost it.

_Satisfaction_. Knowing I had so much power over her. Knowing she let me have that power. Knowing I could bring her such pleasure without even trying.

Then as I watched her orgasm at irregular intervals I knew that it was nowhere near as powerful as it could be were I the one labouring over her, yet still stronger than if she were alone. I felt a sense of…male pride, I suppose. It was empowering hearing her call out for me, begging for me to come back, threatening, shrieking and pleading.

My eyes fixed on her weeping folds, swollen and visibly throbbing. I was unsure of how long I'd made her wait but it was long enough. It was time for me to re-enter the arena.

Bella:

He just _walked out_! He fucking _tied me up_, _stripped_ me, and _left_ me!

He was in _so_ much trouble.

I tried vainly to break the bonds that held me but it was no use. I called out for Edward to come back. As I neared my peak my voice rose to the point where I was babbling incoherent threats, shrieking for him as it hit and then brokenly pleading for him in the aftermath.

I hated to admit it but I was actually enjoying this, in a sick, twisted way. I'd never really thought bondage was my style-or even possible for vampires. But then again I was learning a great deal about myself from this trip.

Or perhaps it was the presence of Edward that made me enjoy these things. Were anyone else to tie me up, spank me or talk dirty to me I'm fairly certain I would be horrified. But with Edward it was…hot.

Possessiveness and jealousy were often characteristics of controlling boyfriends and unhealthy relationships. Were I with anyone else and they acted the way Edward did I would turn away and leave them in a ditch. But with Edward I understood and appreciated it-on occasion.

Sometimes it could be annoying, like with the Jake thing. But I could understand that now. After all, hindsight offered a different perspective to the one held at the time.

He had been jealous and afraid.

I shuddered in delight and fell over the edge again. Just thinking about Edward when he was jealous was enough to add to my pleasure.

The orgasms were being fuelled with my passion for Edward…and a vibrator. All I lacked was Edward himself. And I wanted him so, _so_ badly.

I wondered if he was watching me. I couldn't lift my head far enough to see much beyond the open door, but I hoped he was. Surely he couldn't resist for much longer?

He couldn't. Or didn't. Did it honestly matter?

I heard his swift footfalls as he made his way over to me. He casually ripped my underwear off me. This was no reflection of his strength. A butterfly could've ripped the damn thing it was so thin and insubstantial.

What _was_ a testament to his awesome strength was the fact that he could casually hold _me_ down with one hand while I was bucking and writhing trying to get contact while he casually took out the vibrator with the other.

I very briefly wondered that if he was as jealous as he claimed how it was possible for him to stand by and watch a vibrator pleasure me.

The thought was out of my mind almost as soon as it entered it.

That's because Edward's finger replaced all rational thought.

_Oh God_!

Long, slender and unbelievably pleasurable. A thousand times better than any vibrator in the world and all he had to do was _put it in_.

He pulled out and brought the glistening digit to his face. He examined it for a moment before sucking it clean.

I didn't believe it was possible for me to get even more aroused but Edward had a way of doing the impossible.

Cheat death. Make a clumsy girl graceful. Bring pleasure that exists only in heaven to his mate on earth…

Then he dipped his finger inside of me briefly, sending out lightning from _every single cell_ he touched, and drew it back out before placing it on my lips. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Suck." He commanded his eyes black as pitch.

I drew it into my mouth and softly sucked while whirling my tongue around the base and moving all the way up to the tip which I lightly flicked. I sucked again, harder this time and watched as his pupils dilates – it was hard to tell considering how dark his eyes were already. I playfully bit his finger to draw his attention back to me.

It worked. His eyes focused right back on me and narrowed slightly as the devilish smirk I had grown to lust stole across his face. He pulled his finger out of my mouth and flicked my nose playfully but still with the smirk.

The playfulness was an odd contrast to the cuffs. I was meant to be mad at him – furious really – for the stunt he'd pulled. But I couldn't. The second he entered the room I had forgiven him. And the moment he entered me he made me completely forget about it. All I could focus on was that marble digit – no longer hard and cold but still just as perfect – entering and exiting. Filling me with throbbing electricity and then leaving me shaking and empty. And then he added a second…

The sensation changed slightly. Still the electricity raged but now it was coupled with a stretching filling sensation that made me cry for more…which Edward promptly gave me. He stuck a third finger in me and the stretching intensified. The sensation reminded me of my wedding night except it was by far my intense. It was like Edward was preparing to take my virginity for a second time and I was more than willing to give him whatever he wanted. Just like then. However unlike last time this wasn't sweet.

The pace abruptly changed. He started twisting his fingers and groping around inside me. But groping is the wrong word, it implies awkwardness and discomfort. There was none of that. He was smooth and skilled. He knew exactly which spots to touch and how much force to use to make me cry out. But not enough to come. He knew just how to keep me teetering on the brink so as to increase my pleasure when he finally gave me my release. I was completely in his power – and there was no where else I'd rather be.

Finally, _finally_, he let me fall off the edge.

I came, shuddering from the intensity, screaming out his name. If I were human I would have tears running in steady streams down my face from the power of my orgasm. My body would be flushed from the effort and I would be sweating, overheated and exhausted.

But I wasn't a human. I was a vampire. After I managed to recover I looked boldly up at my lover's face, outwardly composed with my breathing even and no heartbeat to give me away, and I asked him "So, are you going to torture yourself all night or are you going to give me what I want. What I _really, really_ want." I smirked up at him. My voice was a perfect imitation of the Spice Girls. The last time I had heard that song I had been dancing to it when it had come up on the radio. Edward, musical snob that he was, had no complaints about the Spice Girls…when _I_ was dancing to their songs at least.

His voice was rough silk as he told me to "Tell me what you want, what you really, really want."

"I want you," I said, my voice husky with want, "in me." His eyes glinted wickedly and his fingers made their way back to me so I continued. "I want you, to _fuck_ me. Not with your fingers or your mouth. I want your thing in me or I swear I'm not going to let you in me for a week." It was an empty threat; I don't think I could survive without him for a whole week after he'd shown me this new side to him. I saw his brows raise and an amused grin flit across his face.

"My _thing_?" He asked, trying to repress his laughs. If I could I would've blushed just then.

Instead I merely raised one eyebrow and said arrogantly "Your dick then. Or do you prefer cock? Either way you know what I mean. If you don't then it's the thing that won't be getting anywhere near me for a _long_ time…_dear_." VB was throwing a party. _I_ was blushing without blood. Once again I was deeply grateful for the fact that vampires couldn't blush. I would never have pulled off that little speech without doing my best boiled lobster impression otherwise.

Edward looked pretty impressed too. His eyes were also a hell of a lot darker. _What the_…?

"Bella…" He purred; drawing my name out into a near moan by the time he was done with it. "Do you know what it does to me hearing those dirty things coming out of your innocent little mouth? Do you know how close you are to getting what you asked for – and more?" His eyes were black flames as he considered what to do to me. They burned through me, the sparks setting my venom ablaze. I shivered at the heat coursing through me as he played idly with my breasts, easily moulding my supposedly unyielding flesh. But of course, I was fairly certain I would always respond to him in every way shape and form.

Idle sparks flitted from every brush of his silky stone skin on my body, warm, soft. _Powerful_.

"Tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do to you Bella." His voice; so soft, so smooth, so reasonable. _So seductive_.

How could I resist? I spoke.

"I want you to touch me, kiss me, and lap at my juices." My voice was soft but confident. This was _Edward_ after all. I could tell him anything. "I want you to make me _so_ wet for you. I want you _in_ me. I want you to _take_ me. Take everything that I have. I want you to _fuck_ me Edward. I want to feel you inside of me, pounding into me, over and over again until I'm crying and screaming your name over and over again. I want you to make me come for you." I glanced shyly at him, through my lashes. To him it was probably a coy expression but I was trying desperately to gauge his reaction to my words. I knew he said that he enjoyed hearing me speak that way – and I definitely loved it when _he_ talked dirty to _me_ – I just wanted to be certain that my desperate words had the desired effect.

One glance at his smouldering eyes convinced me. It had definitely worked.

He pounced on me, his mouth colliding violently with my own. He sucked my bottom lip viciously into his mouth, nibbling and biting it then rubbing his tongue all over it. Finally he released it and just licked my bottom lip, pleading for entry. I let my lips part in a soft moan and he slipped his tongue in, darting, exploring the dark cavern, running his tongue over my stalagmite teeth, seeking out and memorising every hidden crevice. I could do nothing but sit back and enjoy his attentions. A slave to his magic tongue.

He slipped into me, the sensations he was evoking were explosive and immediate. I arched against him as my body registered the feelings this most welcome invasion caused.

Edward:

Her voice, so sweet, so shy, as she said such dirty things. The juxtaposition so erotic. Heat flowing through my veins like molten lava from her eyes. She wanted me to _fuck_ her. To take everything she had. She wanted to come for me. For me to make her do so.

Her soft lip between mine. Between my teeth. The sweetness of her warm mouth. Her teeth; so smooth, so sharp.

The tightness of her, the heat. The way she arched into me when I was inside her. So welcoming. Involuntary reaction.

My thoughts were whirling chaos as I gave her everything she asked of me. Impressions forever engraved onto my mind. I pounded into her as she cried for more, screamed my name. Over and over. Again and again. She was in chains yet once again she'd made me her slave. I felt the heat building, the tension, the pressure. She was tightening around me too, enhancing the sensation.

We came together. Our fluids combining to make a heady substance. Tangy and sweet, bitter and sharp. Her essence and mine combined.

I lay on top of her for a few brief moments, relishing the feel of her beneath me, before rolling off. Even though I could no longer crush her with my weight I still felt the urge to roll to the side. Instead I held her in my arms.

She looked up at me through her lashes again and asked "Are you going to untie me now?"

I thought about her request for a second before shaking my head. "Nope." I said grinning widely. "I have you right where I want you Mrs. Cullen and I'm no where _near_ done with you yet."

**AN: So sorry it's taken me so long to update. But then again I did warn you that I was a lazy author. That and the fact that my laptop was confiscated due to excessive internet usage. I have been allowed brief periods of time on the computer…in the living room. Do you know how hard it is to write smut when your parents are in the room watching Heroes? I have massive powers of concentration…but not that massive!**

**Anyway I already had about ten pages of this written already. I just finished it off and didn't get to do a whole load of things that I wanted to do with them. –Sigh– oh well. I thought you guys deserved an update and I'm not entirely sure when I'm going to get my computer back. As it is I'm working on a new story (an actual story this time) while my parents are in control of my laptop. It's still going to be an M just not right at the start. It's easier to write that with them breathing down my necks than it is to write this.**

**Please review, they make my day and assure me people **_**do**_** actually enjoy what I write. And go check out the one-shot MJ and I wrote for the Very Cullen Christmas competition. Voting should be up soon on withthevampsofcourse's profile. Details are there anyway. **


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy & Wrath

**AN: So Mamato gave me a great idea a while back. She told me "I would love to see something where another male vampire happens to pass through and lusts after Bella...what would Possessive Edward do then?" I was surfing the reviews for ideas (I keep them all you know, I have a little folder in my email where they all go in) and I came across that one. So here it is. Lusty incubus, possessive Edward. Spot the quote(s) and references.**

Chapter 4: Jealousy & Wrath

Bella:

I was alone again. Edward had gone out to get me something. Another surprise. I discovered that I liked his surprises. In fact I had shown my new found appreciation for Edward's surprises at great length. We hadn't left the bed for _days_ after his little hand cuff escapade.

I sighed. Whatever he had gone to get it had better be good. I felt like I was going through sex withdrawal. After nonstop sex for days just going without for a few hours was making me feel sexually frustrated. This would be difficult when it was time to return to society. And Jasper. Oh god. The poor guy would go crazy from the lust vibes we were giving off. I sighed. I needed a diversion before I went crazy.

I checked my hands, were they shaking? Was that even possible?

Definitely crazy. I sighed again. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I groaned in annoyance. I was going slowly insane without my vampire hubby. This cannot be healthy.

I reviewed what I'd done with my day so far. Edward had told me he was going to get something for me. In a huff I'd gotten out of bed and at the sight of my naked self leaving the bed he had slammed me up against the wall and had his wicked way with me. Twice. Then he'd gone to the shower and I'd trailed behind him and we _had_ lathered each other up and gotten wet. And he'd left the shower somewhat cleaner than he'd gone in. I lay there for a few minutes as he ran out the house then took a real shower. Shampooing and conditioning my hair (unnecessarily) several times. Soaping myself and just basically trying to relax. What a complete and utter waste of time that was! As if I could relax without him.

I'd found the clothes I'd arrived in, cleaned them and repaired them in as much as that was possible. I looked…just about respectable.

I ran my hand through my hair in irritation. It was a good thing Edward was the only one who was going to see me like this. And it was a _really_ good thing that my change had completely transformed me. I had zero fat on me now. I was a lean, mean, fighting machine. Toned and seductive. Booyah!

I laughed silently to myself. Emmett had obviously influenced me more than I realised.

Walking over to the door, I yanked it open and went out. I wanted to find some wild flowers to put in a vase or something. Just anything to get me out of the damn house.

I walked at human speed through the forest, admiring the way the light glinted off the leaves. Well, what little light there was down here anyway. The dark forest was vibrant, full of life. The tapping of tiny feet, the slithering of snakes, the soft thudding of thousands of tiny hearts, hundreds of small ones with the occasional large one. The soft rush of water in a river a few miles away. The chirping of birds in the canopy and the hooting of howler monkeys. The forest was gloriously _alive_. I enjoyed wandering through it, the mossy ground velvet soft against my bare feet, the humid air wonderfully warm on my skin.

It was all very pleasant. That is until I sensed someone stalking me.

I whirled around, furious at the realisation that some _thing_ out there was _watching_ me, _following_ me.

I was ready to kill. Snarling, growling and with venom filling my mouth, I was the epitome of vampirism. And I was seriously _pissed_.

The person who had followed me came into view. My posture became even more defensive as I quickly assessed the interloper with vampire speed. Vampire, male, muscular, very handsome, bright crimson eyes – he'd obviously fed recently –, cocky, and completely at ease. He obviously didn't think I posed a threat to him. _Smug bastard_. I wondered where Edward was. I wanted his protective presence now more than ever. This vampire had an…_unsettling_ aura of self confidence.

"Well hel_lo_." He purred at me. I snarled; infuriated. How dare this intruder _purr_ at me! I had a mate! A husband! Wasn't my diamond big enough for him to see?! _And_ I still wore my engagement ring! The rocks on that thing weren't exactly small either! He lifted his brows at me. _He fucking _lifted_ his freaking eyebrows at me!_ An angry growl built in my chest. Low and menacing. He only smirked at me. _Mother fucking cock-sucker. I'll rip his balls off and nail them to a tree. Then I'll set the fucking tree on fire and make him watch them _burn_…oh yeah. Who's gonna be smirking then?_ Vamp Bella had a somewhat rude, crude and oddly satisfying way to sort out the – _motherfucker_ – stranger. I sighed mentally and wished I could actually do that.

He sauntered over to me. "A little feisty aren't you little girl?" he asked as his arm snaked around my waist.

I practically tore it off as I pulled away from him. "Don't fucking _touch_ me!" I snarled at the bastard.

"Oh baby girl that's _so_ precious." He crooned mockingly. "Does it scare you when I touch you? Does it make you feel things you never felt before?" His eyes gleamed as if he had just had an interesting and welcome idea. "Has no one ever touched you before little one? Are you a _virgin_?" He smiled, his teeth gleaming even in the darkness. I felt a tide of lust wash over me. Similar to when Jasper was trying to influence my emotions except weaker. Easier to fight off. I remained untouched.

I realised that some of his power was mental. I could feel it pressing against my shield. _Pitiful_.

It was my turn to sneer. "Let me guess. Incubus."

His face was priceless. Shock and confusion warred for dominance before amusement made its way across his striking features. I would have considered him handsome if I hadn't been married to the most gorgeous creature on the planet. Edward could make a girl come with a glance. That was a hell of a lot more than this guy had going for him. Black hair and red eyes might be hot if I hadn't felt the explosive power of bronze locks and molten gold orbs. And pianist fingers. There should be fucking shrine set up for those fingers. Edward knew how to play me like a harp. I should officially be put on the list of things he could play. I could see how it would go; _piano, flute, his adoring wife_…

"Are you familiar with my kind?" He asked, delight writ clear on his face.

I rose a brow. "I _married_ one of you." I informed dryly. Couldn't he see that I was a vampire too? Or did the eyes throw him off?

"An empath?" He asked with what seemed to be professional interest.

I shook my head. "Nope, that was my sister. I married a mind reader. Far more enjoyable."

He raised his brows. _Jeez, the eyebrow thing is getting a little overdone_, I thought wryly to myself. "But your mental shield doesn't obstruct him?" _Ah, so he noticed that._

"We discovered a way to lift it after my change." I informed him haughtily. "When I was human obviously he couldn't hear a single thing but the things he could do with his _little_ _finger_ more than made up for it." My voice was reverent as I informed him of this fact. "When he actually took me it was mind blowing. Almost too much for my human body." I was boasting. Trying to show him how pitiful he was compared to _my_ incubus.

He smiled seductively. "You've never had anything to compare it to. Try _me._ I can give you more than you ever imagined." He took a step closer and his voice dropped an octave. "I can make you feel so good." He murmured as he took another step closer, backing me up against a tree. I shot him an incredulous look.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I told him, voice flat. Either that or he was delusional.

He looked at me. _Nope,_ I thought disgustedly to myself, _totally serious_.

I sighed in annoyance "Listen boyo, I have absolutely no interest in you. My husband is returning soon and I'd like to was your stink off me before he comes back. I'd hate for him to waste precious time hunting you down when he could be hunting _me_. Capeesh?" I turned my back on him.

Big mistake.

He had me pushed up against a tree in a fraction of a second. "Now, now baby." He crooned in my ear. "Don't be like that. I want you and I can make you want me too if you don't fight." I was about to retort when he continued smoothly, "I _always_ get what I want, so you can either _give_ it to me or I can _take it_." He felt me tense underneath him and laughed. "So what's it gonna be sugar?" He tilted my head back, leaned forwards and kissed me hard on the lips, biting, sucking and licking them as I lay shocked and furious beneath him. I finally regained my senses and pulled away after a short struggle.

Enraged words spewed from my mouth like acid. "I'm going to _kill_ you, you fucking _bastard_." I screamed at him. Beyond fury. Beyond reason. I wished with all my heart that Edward were here to help me.

"Oh no sweetheart." A very welcome velvety voice came from behind me. "Allow _me_." _My prayers have been answered. Thank you God._

The bastard was ripped off of me by my darling husband. The love of my life and one of the most gentle and kind people I had ever met.

Said gentle soul was currently beating my harasser to a venomous pulp.

I beamed.

The satisfying sounds of vampiric flesh and bone being shattered and pulverized was quite similar to destroying rocks. Loud and screechy. I smirked and started planning Edward's reward. The thought of what was to come aroused me and made me damp. Not enough for the boys to smell right now, but most certainly Edward would be able to smell it later. I wondered whether I should tell Edward that that had happened when the incubus had hypnotized me with his mystical vampire powers or whether I should tell him that it made me hot when he defended my honour.

_Perhaps a bit of both_, I mused. I was hoping my jealous and insanely possessive husband would make a come back tonight.

The smashing sounds changed to screeching as Edward began to furiously tear the guy apart with his teeth. _God that was so hot_. VB thought. I mentally fanned myself. It was getting hot in here. I wondered when Edward would be available to take off my clothes. It would probably be sometime soon at the rate he was going.

It was. He poured some lighter fuel over the pieces and used a lighter to set it ablaze. He dashed around the area grabbing a couple pieces that had been thrown wide and chucked them onto the fire. The cloying purple smoke had already started to rise when he turned to me, his eyes blazing far brighter than the fire which in itself was completely shocking considering that the flames dancing in his eyes appeared to be made of midnight…

Edward:

_Wrath_.

Completely instinctual, vampiric rage flooded through me. Possessiveness, jealousy, murder – all washed through me when I saw _him_ on _her_.

I had followed her scent out into the forest, wickedly plotting the way I would surprise her when I had come across _his_ scent.

Immediately I had started listening intently for his mental voice as I picked up my pace. I had heard his attempts to seduce her. Her rebuffs.

I saw when he forced himself on her.

My anger had known no bounds.

Wrath was a deadly sin. As is jealousy.

I felt them both. The second his lips had touched hers he had signed his own death warrant. _No man_ would_ ever_ touch _my_ Bella like that. She was _mine_.

She lay submissive for a moment as he defiled her lips with his vileness and my heart sunk with betrayal. Did she _like_ it? I stopped, halted by crushing sorrow for a moment. Then I realised she was just as shocked as I was, for, in the next instant she was struggling, fighting, trying to throw him off. He grew more aroused as she struggled to free herself from his unwelcome embrace. She pulled her head away and I was flying down the path at a speed I had never reached before. I heard as she spat her words at him, incensed. She was furious. Just as I'd be if any woman other than Bella touched me in that way.

Then I was there, tearing him off her. Bringing him pain he had never known before in his pitiful existence. Only slightly less painful than the burning flames of the change. When I had had enough of him I tore him to shreds and lit him up.

Then I turned to _my_ wife. My _wife_. He had touched _my wife_.

I would wipe away her memories of him. Right _now_.

I jumped at her and tore her clothes off her. Dimly relieved that they were somewhat modest and concealing. It didn't matter. I wanted her _now_. I wanted to posses her. To wipe away my own memories of that terrible moment when she had been submissive beneath him – even if it was out of shock I had been crushed and terrified for a moment. I could faintly hear the good part of me telling me I had to work on my trust issues.

Calmly, rationally I knew that Bella would never leave me. Never betray me.

Now _if only_ I could remember that in the heat of the moment. I would've stopped pummelling the bastard and _thanked_ him for showing me how deep my wife's devotion to me was.

_Yeah, right._

I'd kill him a thousand times over simply for _looking_ at my girl. For desecrating her I would cheerfully drag him down to the deepest pits of hell and hold him down as he burned…

Except that I'd have to leave Bella to do so. It would kill me to do that.

At any other time I would have sighed at that thought. Not now though. I was too irate. Too jealous.

"Edward!" She gasped as I kissed her furiously. I snarled angrily as I tasted _him_ on her lips. Swiping the sleeve of my shirt against her lips to wipe him away I tore away our remaining clothes before recapturing her lips with my own. _Sweet success_. All that I could taste on her lips was her.

"Edward, Edward, calm down!" She pleaded with me from beneath my violent kisses. "He only kissed me. He's dead now. It's ok, it's _ok_." She was stroking my hair, running her fingers through it, trying desperately to calm me as only she could. Only my beautiful Bella could tame the beast that I am. My beauty. Her beast.

But today even she couldn't sooth me.

_I shouldn't have left her. I should have told her to stay in the house. I should have taught her to fight_.

The words of blame, self hate, floated around my head. Stinging like a cloud of hornets.

And only she has the insecticide.

Bella:

I knew I had wanted him jealous but…not like this.

He was blaming himself again. I could tell. I wanted him to stop that and just _fuck_ me. I enjoyed when he made love to me, but when he _possessed_ me…

There were no words. No words that could do him justice. When he possessed me it was as if he were showing me the depth of his desire for me. I felt more desirable and sexy naked, in his embrace than I ever felt dressed and made up by Alice.

"Edward, I _love_ you." Assuring him of my devotion was a good place to start. "What happened was _not_ your fault," not giving him a chance to refute my claim I continued, "but right now I can _feel_ him all over me and it's horrible" my voice broke slightly "and disgusting and I really, _really_ want you to make me forget." I looked up at him imploringly. "_Please_, Edward?" he looked torn. "Edward please, possess me, take me, make me forget his touch, remind me that I come for you _only_ for you."

He didn't waste another second. He slid into me and then glared into my eyes.

"Is there something you want to tell me Isabella?" He growled. I shrank back a little under his angry gaze, secretly thrilled at his intensity.

"N-no." my voice wavered a little as I spoke, pressing back against the ground. His eyes glittered as he pushed my shoulders harder into the ground while grinding down into me, hitting a spot deep inside me and making me whimper in pleasure as he maintained the pressure on it.

"You're so _wet_ my Bella." His voice was a velvety snarl, possessive, jealous and devoid of the self blame I'd heard before. _I love it!_ "Did _he_ excite you? Did you _like_ him desecrating you?" His voice was harsh and his eyes glittered. I shuddered beneath him and he snarled.

"Edward," I whimpered, "I didn't mean it – he used his power on me!" I was shivering under his hands. I could hardly think as his low growl did _very_ interesting things to the way we were joined.

He snarled, enraged, jealous, and pushed into me with unprecedented strength. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. The sensations were almost too much to bear. "_That's_ your excuse? _He_ excited you? Is that why you let him kiss you? Did this happen _when_ he kissed you?" He was roaring now. I sobbed under him, enjoying his resentment of the vampire. I wondered if I was completely sick, to get off on my husband's jealousy and anger. "Are you going to scream _his_ name when you come?"

"I don't know his name!" I cried out, truly distressed at the thought of ever thinking about another man as Edward pleased me. "He meant _nothing_ to me! An aggravation! He _forced_ me to kiss him!"

His eyes were still midnight but I could see the smallest flecks of gold. Very few and dim but still there. He was no longer beyond reason. Still jealous though, but that was fine with me.

"Bella," he said softly, holding so very still inside me, his voice caressing "I told you once that I had a problem with my temper. I still do, but I have discovered since I met you that I have an even greater problem with jealousy." He took a deep breath as he flexed his hips. "I am resentful creature and my resentment applies to every man who spends a moment in your company, every man who looks at you. _Thinks_ of you." His careful flexing became hard thrusts as he recalled all the men he had ever envied. _Every covetous thought he heard_.

"I resent every ray of sunlight that illuminates your skin and the darkness that envelopes you. I envy the air you breathe and the water that washes over you. I love the blood you drink and the clothes you wear simply because they're yours. I envy everything and anything that you rest your gaze upon and yet I cannot help but wish to give you everything you find favour with." He looked at me wryly as his pace gentled and calmed. He was explaining why he had always had this strange compulsion to buy me things. I couldn't help but find it endearing. "I am jealous of your mother who carried you inside her for nine months and everyone who has any tie to you.

"I am sick with jealousy when I think of the boys you kissed even though they meant nothing to you-_don't_ lie to me Isabella." He said as he saw me open my mouth, his next thrust was particularly hard as if to reprimand me. "I know there were boys you went out with and kissed before me. Just because you had never had a boyfriend doesn't make you a complete innocent. I felt it when you kissed me first." All his thrusts were hard and angry now as he thought of all his supposed rivals – as if anyone could ever rival him!

"I want to be your skin, the clothes that cover you, the air that you breathe, and the blood that nourishes you." If I could cry I would. He was so sweet! I loved him and all his jealous tendencies. "I want to hide you away and keep you all to myself. I want to be the only one you have ever loved or ever will love. I loathe your mental shield because it keeps your thoughts from me, but I love it because it protects you from others harming you with their thoughts." He looked me in the eye. His pace was hard and fast now. Vampiric, animalistic but his eyes were full of human emotions. Dark, adoring and completely _Edward_.

I leaned up and kissed him wildly, pouring all my love and passion for him into that meeting of lips. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and used it to give my mouth the same attention as his need was giving mine. Simultaneously withdrawing and then plunging back in. Varying the angles of entrance and exit in order to hit as many spots inside of me as he could.

It was working.

I was a moaning mass of ecstasy. Every spot Edward touched was set ablaze, all my nerve ending were tingling like I had been struck by lightning.

In record time he'd brought me to my orgasm, his fingers forming steel manacles around my wrists as I writhed beneath him. Not once did he halt his rhythm. Instead he whispered into my ear. He should have known better; I was too far gone to understand him. Though I did catch strange phrases: "_Mine_…_my_ wife…_my_ mate…coming home to _me_…only I can…_Bella_…so hot, so tight…beautiful as you…love watching you come…perfect…love you…". Finally I lay limp beneath him as I felt the aftershocks of my orgasm fade. He held my hips up with his hands now, his pace unrelenting. I revelled in the feeling. I was as limp as a ragdoll in his hands, completely blissed out. Yet somehow he managed to bring me even _more_ pleasure as he worked over me and I was helpless to resist the second earth-shattering wave of pleasure that rocked my burnt out body. This time however my pleasure was intensified as I felt Edward shudder and come at the same time I did, his venomous seed spilling deep inside me.

It was his turn to lay limp now. His head rested between my breasts, breathing hard, his shaft still deep inside me, his weight pressing down on me. Had we been human our bodies would have been covered in sweat. The air we desperately drew in to our lungs a necessity rather than a way of prolonging the moment and breathing in our partners scent. The mind-blowing orgasms I just experienced would be tiring rather than invigorating – and I knew once the post-coital haze left my mind I _would_ be invigorated.

But we were not human. Soon Edward would stop revelling in the aftershocks of his own orgasm and we would begin again – that was why we were here after all. Perhaps he would control himself and he would show me the surprise he brought me. But for now he lay tranquil, breathing hard while I stroked his head. Later I would confess the real reason for my arousal and I would tell him of my complete distaste for that nomad. I would assure him of my happiness with him. My adoration for him.

But for now this was enough. I could lie here forever and as long as Edward was here with me I would be happy.

**AN: Yes, I know. I didn't mean for it to turn out quite that way either. Ah well.**

**So I managed to write this despite the fact that my laptop was quasi-confiscated and while we were moving house. Do you know how hard it is to transport a cat? It somehow managed to get out of the cage and ran off. We found it hiding behind the filing cabinet the next day. **

**Despite the fact that this chapter is rushed and short I would **_**dearly**_** appreciate it if you would review.**

**Pretty please?**


	5. Chapter 5: Damsels & Demons

**AN: I love you! –Points- You! And You! All of you! I broke 100 reviews! You have no idea how great that feels! (Well actually you probably do)**

**So here is the next chapter. Credit for the inspiration goes to Mrs. Quincy who is amazing and happens to have a treasure trove of ideas. A whole lot of you do actually…I'll end up penning (typing) most of them.**

Chapter 5: Demons and Damsels.

I was walking gaily through the forest in a beautiful snow-white dress. It was very simple: long sleeved cotton and very modest. It seemed to meekly suggest purity and virginity. I almost felt like a reborn virgin in this dress. My hair was flowing across my shoulders, silky soft, like a waterfall of coffee. I wasn't wearing shoes and the grass of this little meadow bent softly underfoot. I stooped to pick some pretty wildflowers and placed them in my basket, giggling like a girl. I couldn't help it, I just felt so…young.

Edward had sent me out with the basket and told me to go pick some flowers while he set my surprise up for me. He told me he'd come meet me when he was done. He'd given me the dress and told me that however much he appreciated the coverage my clothes afforded me he'd rather any more passers by weren't able to admire the same view.

"Even if they were women I wouldn't want them looking at you. It would be just my luck to have a coven of travelling sapphists come upon you." His voice was wry as he admitted to this. Curious, I had immediately inquired as to what a sapphist was only to be informed that he would tell me when I was older. Like, in a hundred years time. I had scowled at him and resolved to search up the term once we re-entered civilisation. Or encountered a computer with internet.

But I couldn't be annoyed for long. I was taking a year away from society to be with my one true love and simply _enjoy_. I got to submerge myself in all things Edward and I would never have to come up for air. My current feeling of purity and goodwill forbade any feelings of anger or irritation. Instead I skipped out of the house with basket in hand.

Yes, skipped. Clearly I was insane. But then again, hadn't I always known this little fact? I fell in love with a _vampire_ for crying out loud!

I had come across this little meadow while walking. I picked up Edward's scent all over the place and it made me feel comforted. I was such a sap.

There was a tiny little voice in the back of my head that was whispering something about meadows in rainforests and white virgin dresses and Edward but I was too caught up in my moment of bliss to listen.

In retrospect that was a very unwise lapse of judgement.

I bent down to pluck a sprig of forget-me-not. I hummed in appreciation as I admired them. That was when I heard a ghostly chuckle.

I whirled around but no one was there. I felt hands lightly brushing over my neck and turned quickly. Again, there was naught to be found.

I felt flames running through me, my venom set ablaze by the sweet scent in the air. _Edward_. Of course it was him. But how could he move so fast? So fast that even _I_ couldn't see him move? It was as if I was human again, slow, weak and vulnerable in the presence of the supernatural. The only reason I had ever survived back then was because of Edward but right now, though I was a vampire myself it seemed as if Edward was once more infinitely superior to me once more. If it weren't for my sense of smell I wouldn't even know it was him.

What was going on?

_What is he doing?_

I shivered, heat racing down my spine. Even as a weak human I had always had messed up reactions. Being a vampire seems to have enhanced them –or perhaps it's the fact that I have my own power now.

I could have lifted my head and challenged him. Chased him and forced him to tell me what he was doing. I could have. I _should_ have. I would have. But…

But I didn't. The reminders of my humanity were too fresh, too strong. They seemed to have had a physical effect on me. I stayed there clutching the basket of flowers to me and looking around nervously, scanning the surroundings for movements and ducking my head shyly. I felt him brush a kiss across my neck, his hands on my shoulders. I gasped and turned. Nothing.

I shuddered in shock. I honestly had no idea what he was planning, what he was building up to.

In retrospect all I can say in my defence was that I was having a human moment. And when I'd been human eau d'Edward had always been enough to stop my brain from working.

Of course, it still has a devastating affect on my mental abilities so I guess that isn't all that surprising is it?

His arms came from out of nowhere, imprisoning me within their steely grip, crushing me gently enough that it didn't hurt but with enough force that I couldn't escape had I wished to.

I cried out in shock and tried to get away. Even though I _knew_ it was Edward my instincts were against being picked up and grabbed from out of nowhere. I might not be a newborn anymore but I was still pretty jittery with my reactions.

My struggles seemed to amuse him. His laugh was dark and sinister and it seemed to be a combination of the growl in his voice when he was being threatening and his sardonic laugh when he called himself a monster. It was chilling and burning at the same time.

Within moments he had me tied to a large boulder in the middle of the meadow, spread out like a sacrificial virgin to some monstrous demon.

Oh. _Oh!_

He looked me over, smirking evilly and I was unable to do anything but tremble under the force his gaze.

I was a helpless moth, burning in the flame. A butterfly caught in amber.

He held me captive with his searing stare and I _liked _it.

I had always had a thing for monsters hadn't I?

Apparently satisfied by what he saw he stalked forwards and tore my dress from me. I gasped in shock and tried futilely to cover myself. It was no use, the ropes held fast and I could do nothing but whimper as his eyes darkened.

Then his eyes darted to the area between my legs and he licked his lips.

_Oh god…_

I wasn't wet yet. My thoughts had been very innocent all day and even after Edward's appearance I had been too dazed and confused to be aroused.

But when he tied me to the rock and tore off my dress… When he'd looked at me as if I was something to eat…

_Yes_, it had aroused me. But not to the point where I started dripping. If he came any closer however I was certain he would be able to smell me because even now I could feel a treacherous trickle was making its way out of me…

He leaned down carefully, eyes hungry and with venom dripping from his bared teeth which he scraped softly against my flesh before using his tongue to lick up all the traces of his venom off my skin. He ran his tongue up my slit, coating me with venom, before starting to nip and lick his way up my body, moving from there to my thighs and then trailing up to my bellybutton which he lavished with attention, then up to my breasts, first my right and then my left, where he ensured that both received equal attention.

The first thing he did was taste them before tugging with his teeth and scraping the sensitive buds which turned into hardened peaks under his careful attention. Finally he sucked them into his mouth, his hands coming up, one to knead the breast he was working on, and the other to flick and tease the other so that it wasn't neglected.

I tried very hard to keep my cries to subdued whimpers when all I wanted to do was tell him to continue and never stop. But for some reason I felt compelled to do so. Perhaps it was because I knew Edward had cast us both into roles and I didn't want to break character –I was unsure as to what part I had been given to play but I had a sneaking suspicion that my character would not be moaning in pleasure after being kidnapped.

Though honestly, if the kidnapper was Edward I can't think of many women who would object.

Edward ceased his attentions abruptly and moved his head to hover over my sex and breathed in deeply, an expression of deep satisfaction on his face.

If I could blush I would have been a deep crimson. I looked away knowing _exactly_ why that smug smirk was there.

I was dripping wet. And he could smell it. Hell! By now he could probably _see_ it. I had probably coated the rock too. I closed my eyes, mortified.

Granite fingers –_when did they get so hard?_ I wondered distractedly- caught hold of my chin and drew my head up to look at him but I kept my eyes stubbornly closed. He _snarled_ at me and they popped open in shock. He smiled triumphantly and moved his head back down to the apex of my thighs and stared at the free-flowing juices intently before lapping it all up.

My breathing was ragged as I stared down at his wild mess of bronze hair. I wanted to tangle my fingers in it and pull him tighter to me, urge him on. Instead I was tied up, a sacrifice on an alter.

Unable to contain myself, I moaned softly. Edward seemed to correctly interpret this as encouragement as he started to move his tongue harder and faster. My efforts at keeping quiet also doubled. He pushed me to the brink without me making another sound, but when he gently nipped my clit I couldn't help myself. I fell over the edge with a soft cry.

He licked and sucked up every drop, using his fingers to draw out my orgasm –twisting them just _so_- keeping me shuddering and gasping. A slave to his skill.

He continued to tease me with his fingers, rubbing my most sensitive spots and stroking my bundle of nerves. He'd drawn his head back to watch, fascinated, my reaction to his touch. Watching him watch me was incredibly erotic. Edward's eyes went from smouldering to flat black and hooded. He withdrew his hand and brought it to his lips and licked his fingers clean. Tasting me. Tasting my...innocence?

In an instant he was hovering over me; hands on the rock, either side of face, his hardness positioned above my throbbing need. I drew a startled breath and then another, revelling in his scent.

Then, between one breath and another he was in me, filling me.

I gasped in shock, there was a barely discernible pain –perhaps a ghost, a memory of what should be there- and then it was gone and all I felt was the utter bliss of Edward moving inside me, stretching me, and setting me ablaze.

This passion was like the flames of the change, all consuming, overpowering. But I was different now, stronger. There was no pain, no breaking of bones or bruising of the flesh. Only complete and total pleasure.

He was gentle, holding back just as he had for our first time. I hadn't known it then –hadn't realised that it _could_ get any better- but I knew it now. I appreciated it in a way. I was feeling very vulnerable and the fact that he was going easy on me was reassuring.

But part of me –the stupid part- wanted _more_. It shrieked that this wasn't really my first time, and that I wasn't made of glass.

Unfortunately –or perhaps fortunately- for me, the stupid part took over and bucked my hips to his impatiently and whimpered.

He growled low in his throat and slammed into me hard enough that I could hear the rock underneath us crack. I moaned in encouragement though I was fairly certain he had meant his actions as a reprimand. He snarled and picked up his pace, thrusting in and out at a savage pace all gentleness forgotten.

I absorbed some of his force but seeing as I was tied up there was very little I could do. The rock around us made ominous noises and I swear I saw chips start to fly...but before I could focus on it all coherent thought was driven from my mind to be replaced with _Edward_.

_Edward_ as he kissed me wildly, his tongue exploring my mouth, running over my teeth.

_Edward_ as he ran his hands through my hair, tugging and pulling.

_Edward_ as he growled, vibrations running through his body down to where we were fused together making me shudder and gasp in pleasure.

_Edward_ as he stared, his eyes locking on mine, feral and dark.

_Edward_ as he came, all control lost, wild snarls leaving his lips, sharing one last look with me as we fell into ecstasy his name leaving my lips in a wild scream.

We lay there panting, breathing in our combined scents. Our arms firmly wrapped around each other, legs intertwined.

_Wait a second_...

I looked around for my restraints and saw that they were still around me...it's just that the rock they were tying me to didn't exist anymore. Instead there was a pile of rubble underneath us.

"Oops." I muttered sheepishly. Edward followed my gaze and a rueful chuckle escaped him. _I hope Emmett never hears about this one_. I thought wryly as I turned to my husband who had some explaining to do...

**AN: My poor, neglected readers. This has been a long time in coming (no pun intended). My laptop was barely returned to me before being confiscated again. However since I'm sneaky and tend to keep vampire hours I've been able to work on this. Unfortunately I inherited this trait from my mother, which means that I whenever I hear her door opening I have to save, yank out my USB, switch off the screen and duck under the desk. Since she usually gets a coffee before coming to work I can usually sneak out the door. Once she came straight over and I had to climb over the printer and crawl out the door. **

**Anyway I'm back at school now which means I can work on it more often and (hopefully) I'll be able to update quicker. I just really hope my friends don't take to reading over my shoulder...**

**Review please! It makes sore knees worthwhile.**


	6. Chapter 6: Modelling

**AN: First of all a huge shout out to Elodie, amazing reviewer and birthday girl. To Blue Eyed Chica who asked me how exactly one ties someone to a rock (a good question that, I really had to think quick to come up with an answer) to an anonymous reviewer called Maddy who's reviews make me laugh and who I can never reply to. All my anonymous reviewers actually. Even though I've been neglecting to reply to them lately I do enjoy replying to reviews. It's touching that a person will take a few moments of their precious time to tell me what they think. MartialArts Writer who is, frankly, amazing. I always enjoy her reviews. To NubianGoddess who was the only person who spotted that Edward said not one word during the entire exchange…**

**I could go on but I imagine that if anyone is reading this they're bored out of their minds by this point. All that's left to say is that someone actually gave me the idea for this chapter but if I ever want to get it typed then I can't go looking for it.**

**One last thing-blood is like chocolate or whipped cream for vampires. Just think of it that way ok?**

**Chapter 6: Modelling**

Edward:

I was, once again, lying on my back, in bed, _without_ Bella.

This time however I had more control. Thus, I would be _in_ control. No problems.

I was hoping that my latest little game would not only cure Bella of the last vestiges of her shyness but also give me something _spectacular_ to think about whenever Bella was dragged away by my _darling_ sister for a girl's day out. I scowled at the thought. I had hoped that once Bella had changed into a vampire we would never be apart. Further apart than a mile at most. A distance I could cover in seconds. _A _second if I rushed. But _oh_ no. _Alice_ wanted time with her best friend and newest sister _away_ from me. To chat about _girl_ stuff.

When I had complained to Bella she had _laughed_ at me. She told me that I resembled nothing more than a sulky child refusing to share his toy. When I had asked if she was my new toy she had looked me in the eye and had asked coyly if I wanted her to be. I had been on the verge of giving her a thoroughly _non_verbal reply when Alice had petulantly demanded her Bella time. She'd left me for _hours_ and then hadn't bothered to follow through.

To say I was a little tetchy was an understatement. It was like saying Rosalie was somewhat satisfied about her appearance.

I had locked away that little comment in the darkest recesses of my mind where it had been gathering dust until recently.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of soft footsteps padding towards the door. I resettled myself on the bed so that I could easily see the door.

The expression on my face as I waited for Bella to gather the courage to open the door was akin to that of the appearance of a cat that had recently ingested a rather tasty canary.

_If Alice can have Bella Barbie time,_ I thought smugly to myself, _so can I_.

Bella:

_Perhaps he won't be able to control himself and will end up just pouncing on me in the first ten seconds_. I thought hopefully to myself, tugging at the end of my baby-doll in an attempt to get it to cover my rear. It was a futile effort. Not only did I not manage to cover my behind but the few inches I _did_ gain pulled my neckline –already dangerously low- down so far that the lace trimming was the only thing covering my nipples. The tops of my areolas were now exposed. I groaned silently and yanked it back up.

Bad move.

It went up –just- and my areolas were now fully covered with about two inches to spare. Now instead of looking like I would _pay_ people to sleep with me it looked like I would have people pay for me to sleep with them…for very little money. I would have been jubilant except for the fact that my baby-doll and my thong were currently having a very passionate reunion in my ass crack.

_Urgh!_

Carefully this time I gently tugged down the material. I ended up with an inch less material on my bust and an inch more on my backside. Not much but at least it was now on my ass rather than in it. I doubted whether even the Playboy mansion would take me in but considering _Edward_ was the only one who would see me it didn't really matter did it? After all, love is blind.

Compromise. I could do that. Heck, I was _good_ at compromising. Maybe I could compromise with Edward and he'd let me out of this game? I liked the end results just fine but parading around in lingerie just wasn't my thing –except for that time on Isle Esme, and I was desperate then.

I stilled for a second as I remembered Isle Esme. Could Edward be punishing me for my behaviour then?

_Surely not_, I reasoned, _not after all this time…_

_Except for the fact that vampires never forget anything_… _I feel…I don't know how I feel._ I admitted to myself. I was just going to go in and face the music. After all, Edward was an amazing and passionate musician.

I felt a small grin form on my face and strode boldly into the room, completely forgetting all about the ridiculous outfit I was wearing. Of course when I saw Edward's shit eating grin it all came back to me. I could feel the phantom blush creeping up my cheeks –but he couldn't see it. I haughtily cocked an eyebrow at him, trying to appear as if I were completely dressed and had no idea why he had such a ridiculous expression on his face.

I sighed mentally. Even ridiculous looked good on him. _Dammit._

In response to my expression a bored façade descended on his. It didn't fool me –I could see the bulge in his jeans. I smirked.

He made a twirling motion with his finger, indicating that he wanted me to twirl. I hesitated, an echo of my human uncertainties, before shaking it off and spinning around slowly in order to tease him. It wasn't fair for him to get all the fun.

His eyes grew a shade darker but remained fairly bright. He had a teasing, playful look in them but his face remained in still and bored.

He yawned before dismissing me with a flick of his hand. "Next outfit."

_What?!_ I looked at him incredulously before flouncing out the room. Irritated.

_That was it?!_

Edward:

As she stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her I let the grin I'd been suppressing go. Replaying the last couple of seconds as she left and turned her ass to me not realising how her angry strut made her cheeks move in the most delightful fashion.

_Maybe_, I mused, _she'll remember in a second and stop like she did earlier and get all embarrassed._ I shook my head at her adorable ways and how she had raised her eyebrows so haughtily trying to pretend she wouldn't have been the most delightful scarlet if she'd been human. That was one of the few things I missed, the easy way she blushed. It made it so much easier to tell when I had an effect on her.

That wasn't to say I couldn't still _tell_. I knew her very well. For example I knew turning this little fashion show into a challenge would make her forget her shyness and do everything she could to get me to react.

I was abruptly knocked out of my nostalgia as she stalked back into the room on six in heels and hardly anything else besides.

I felt my brows rise involuntarily in appreciation.

_Then again there are perks. _I reflected happily. _She would have killed herself wearing those as a human._

Bella:

I would make that irritating vampire lover of mine react. That would teach him to yawn at me. I almost growled as I changed out of my clothes at lightning speed and into one of the skimpier lace ensembles. I grabbed a pair of killer stilettos and grimly contemplated which outfit I would wear if this one failed. Maybe the one that resembled nothing more than black string.

I stalked into the room and looked at his face. His eyebrows rose and his eyes glazed over but apart from that his face was unmoved.

_What. The fuck._

I almost growled in annoyance before smiling my sweetest smile and swaying over to him and straddling his lap.

"So what do you think about my clothes?" I asked coyly rubbing the crotch of my midnight blue lace panties against his denim covered cock. They were fairly insubstantial. My knickers were merely outlined and contained the outlines of flowers. As such when I rubbed up against him I marked his jeans with my essence. I'm fairly certain I saw his eyes roll back into his head for a second before he snapped them up to meet my gaze evenly.

"Nice enough." He said in that dismissive tone I was growing to loathe.

I jumped off his lap and went to change.

Rummaging through the bag I came across the string I had found earlier…and another outfit.

A tiny sparkly black and silver ruffled skirt that would barely cover the top of my thighs. A pair of black crotchless panties. See through black thigh highs. Black garter belts. A tiny button up shirt that barely covered my breasts and was meant to be tied under them.

This was a very familiar ensemble. A little different than before but still…

I smiled evilly. I hadn't had a chance to use the last one to it's full potential and knowing Edward he probably expected me to come back with something like the string. This would be unanticipated and therefore there was more chance of getting a reaction out of him.

I got dressed.

Strolling back into the room wearing silver court shoes I watched Edward's eyes widen in shock and darken to ochre. I sauntered up to him, twirled and sat gracelessly in his lap, throwing my arms around his neck and leaning back so he got a clear shot of my cleavage. "Well?" I demanded

He swallowed loudly once before composing himself.

"You look well enough." He said placating.

I looked at him wonderingly. The self control of the man was amazing…and infuriating. I'd forgotten how hard it was to get him to lose control.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and tugged his face down towards me until his lips were a hair's breadth away from my own.

"I'll just go change then." I breathed out against his lips before pulling away from him and skipping off leaving him gaping after me, his arms still outstretched. Just before I left the room I bent down with my legs spread and took off my shoes giving him a magnificent view of my crotchless panties. I heard a low feral snarl and in an instant he was pressing up against me.

"These things," he said in his low, dangerous voice, "are criminal. I can't in good conscience let you wear them."

And with that he had me dangling upside down in one hand as he used the other to strip them off me.

I squeaked. It was less than two seconds before he had me back on the ground sans knickers and utterly indignant.

He smiled angelically at me, patted my bare ass and said "You can go change now."

I fumed at him silently before stalking angrily out.

Edward:

_My adorable, loving and innocent wife is a fucking cock tease!_

I could barely restrain myself when she had held her lips so close to mine. _No_ man could possibly restrain himself when she was skipping out of the room and letting her skirt move in such a way that she was flashing me a glimpse of her –sadly- clothed rear. When she fucking _leaned over_ and revealed that her apparently modest panties were _crotchless_…

I could have been arrested for the thoughts that had passed through my mind. Those panties had been invented so that people could fuck on dance floors-as well as practically anywhere else.

Commando was another option but crotchless was…special. Commando and short skirts meant that anyone could catch a glimpse but with crotchless it was so much more personal. It would seem to an outsider that her underwear was perfectly demure but _I_ would know the truth.

Of course I didn't process all this until later. All I knew at that moment was that Bella was wearing crotchless panties and that it was _fucking_ hot. And that had been my intention to fuck her senseless –until I remembered why I was doing this.

_Fuck._

I couldn't resist grinding myself into her a little before grabbing her ankle and pulling them off her. All the while feasting my eyes on her glistening pussy and wishing I had less will-power and could just give in and bury my head between her thighs.

Instead I righted her, patted her bum in a way I knew would infuriate her, and sent her off to change into some new thing to torture me with.

_The things I do to make her less shy_. I sighed. This was the last one. I couldn't go any longer without her, even if she came out dressed like a nun I'd probably just flip out and rip it off her. I'd let her think she'd won –it would be good for her self-esteem.

The panties I would put in a box of Bella memorabilia for when Bella wasn't around, was punishing me or for when I was having a –_growl_- guy's day out.

I wondered if the girls would be so eager to send us off on these 'guy days' if they knew what we actually _did_. I snickered at the thought. _Probably not_.

Bella:

I was pouting childishly. It wasn't _fair_. How was he so…so _controlled_?

Whatever. He was in for it now. I was going to try a little trick Rosalie had told me about which had shocked and appalled me at the time. I'd never thought I would actually be desperate enough to try it.

I had a bottle of emergency mountain lion blood in case I had to charm Edward out of one of his bad moods. I had a remote controlled bullet vibrator which had been a gift from Rose that Edward had seen fit to pack. I had some seriously skimpy outfits.

I couldn't believe I was seriously contemplating this.

The idea was at once horrifying and…strangely appealing.

I stripped down and gingerly put the gadget inside me. It was a…interesting feeling. Slightly uncomfortable but pleasantly so.

_Pleasantly uncomfortable? I have completely lost my mind._

I hit the 'on' button on the remote and had to clap my hand over my mouth to smother my scream. I looked frantically at the remote and saw that the settings had been modified by Rosalie who had used her technical know-how to add higher settings to the vibrator. It was currently set to 'vamp high'.

_Oh god_. I thought deliriously. It wasn't as good as Edward but _oh_ did it feel great. With trembling hands I turned to the lowest setting. I missed the sensation but there was _no_ way I could have dressed myself that way. The pleasant tingles would serve to stimulate me without the overwhelming distraction. I reached for the blue sparkly bra that had a clasp at the front and put it on. It pushed my cleavage up amazingly high but didn't cover a damn thing. Rather it seemed to almost act as a cushion on which to display them. I didn't even grimace. I was actually _enjoying_ myself. This was war and I wanted to win.

Next I put on a modest powder blue bonnet. The sort of thing women would have worn in Edward's day –or perhaps just before his time. Then came the long white gloves that came up to my elbows. They were made out of some satiny fabric and felt amazing on my skin. After that I attached a length of diaphanous fabric to the underside of the bra. It came to about three quarters of the way up my thighs and was slit at the front so that whenever I moved it would swish open affording my audience a glimpse of my underwear clad pussy.

I shivered delightfully. I felt dirty even thinking words like pussy and ass but it when I was around Edward it felt more…kinky. I didn't mind being dirty so long as he was around. I looked around for my underwear.

They were amazingly modest. Made of dark blue cotton with a little lace trimming around the edges and a ribbon at the front they were things I would have worn back when I was human. I had been slightly uncertain when I had chosen them as the accompaniment to this risqué collection but had decided the mixture of seductress and demure was highly effective. The finishing touch was my little white silk stockings held up with the appropriate garters and dark blue shoes with a kitten heel. Taking off my gloves I smeared a little of the blood on my lips and put a drop on the tip of each nipple before putting the bottle in my pelisse (**handbag**) along with the remote control. I then pulled my gloves back on and walked down the hall resisting the urge to lick my lips.

Pausing outside the door I flicked the setting up on the vibrator to high-but not vamp high. Then I strolled right in.

The first thing I noticed was that his eyes were black –coal black.

Edward:

She strolled in looking unbe-_fucking-­_leivably good smelling of blood and sex.

Her head was demurely covered with a pretty blue bonnet and she was wearing sweet little blue shoes with silk stockings… and her tits were on display for me on what looked like satin pillows. She also seemed to have forgotten to put on a dress and was compensating with what looked like a length of gauze tucked under the –bra was it?

As she walked meekly towards me the gossamer fabric kept blowing open so I could catch a snatch of smooth skin, a glimpse of navy blue good-girl knickers.

Then I saw why she smelled of blood.

She'd smeared blood across her lips and tits.

_Well fuck me_._ My little wife is kinkier than I thought_.

She looked utterly wanton. I _had_ to have her.

I smiled dangerously and beckoned her forwards.

Bella:

His most vampiric smile was spread across his face, _come little girl,_ it seemed to say, _you wanted danger –here I am!_

I shivered as he beckoned me forwards but went obediently. He was going to give in now –I could sense it. But he was going to punish me for my clothes, my behaviour, _everything_ I had done to try to get him to give up and give me what I wanted –want.

I hesitated just out of his reach. His eyes narrowed dangerously and his arm flashed out and dragged me to him. _Not out of his reach then_, I thought nervously as he scrutinized me. A tiny whimper escaped me before I could stop it. He smirked at the sound before ripping my bonnet off.

I started to gasp in shock as my hair came down around my shoulders but never got the opportunity to draw in enough breath due to the fact that Edward ruthlessly crushed his mouth against mine, licking the blood from my lips before forcing me to the floor and sucking at my teats like a starving animal.

He ripped the sheer fabric away from me and shredded my knickers, the flimsy garments offering about as much resistance as spun sugar. His busy hands quickly pulled off my shoes but he was too impatient to pull off my stockings and tore them too.

He held me at arms length as he surveyed me critically-as if considering whether to keep my 'bra' on or not.

He decided not.

To put it mildly, the bra came off.

I stopped breathing, waiting for him to stop looking at me and start acting on the dirty thoughts that I knew where whirling around his head.

I was waiting for long enough that had I still been human I would have passed out at the point.

His wicked leering was turning me on even more than the little vibrator hidden inside me.

He stood abruptly and grabbed my discarded pelisse and pulled out the remote and the bottle of blood.

He looked quizzically at the remote before the realisation dawned on him. He looked at me with his sinful smirk as he flipped the switch to 'vamp high'. This time I couldn't stop the scream that tore out of me. His soft sinister laugh rang out and enveloped me as I writhed in ecstasy. It was a hundred timed more arousing knowing that Edward was watching me.

Suddenly the pleasure dissipated and I looked up in surprise. He smiled sweetly at me and in an instant was looming over me, blood in hand.

I laid still as he poured a trail from my neck, between my breasts, down my stomach until he tilted my hips up and drizzled it over my slit. He breathed in deeply and dragged his nose down my body, barely a centimetre away from my skin.

Suddenly, his tongue darted out and he tasted the blood on my flesh. He groaned loudly. "You have _no_ idea." He muttered thickly, "_No_ idea how good that tastes. That blood on _your_ body." He shuddered in ecstasy and started lapping at my blood covered skin. I moaned helplessly under his ministrations. His rough tongue felt so sensual on my skin, sending bolts of electricity shooting through me. He pulled my legs over his shoulders and tilted my hips toward his mouth so that he could lap at my juices mixed with the blood. I braced myself on my elbows and moaned breathlessly.

"Exquisite." He groaned out before slipping a finger inside me and pulling the vibrator out. He licked it clean before casually tossing it aside and pulling me flush against him. He grabbed the bottle, coaxed my mouth open and poured some of the blood into my mouth. He simultaneously fixed his mouth over mine and pushed into me, sucking the blood from my mouth into his. I swallowed the remaining blood and let tangled my tongue with his.

We were both so aroused it didn't take long for us both to reach our climax. A strangled scream left my lips only to be swallowed by Edward's fiercely possessive open mouthed kisses. My nails raked down his back as I clenched around him and he stiffened inside me. He let out a guttural growl and I missed his release in the explosion of my own.

We lay tangled together for several long moments completely content. It would be awhile before we started our scheming again. He planning another of his games and me to put the finishing touches to my own plan…

**AN: Slightly abrupt ending but considering my parents are sitting in the room **_**right now**_** and liable to wander over at any moment… Besides, I really wanted to post this today.**

**Anyway I'm going to work on the greatly anticipated dominatrix chapter though I'm not sure if I'll be posting it next.**

**Anyway I'm considering having an entry for the steamy movie crossover competition. What do you think?**

**Review ****s'il vous plait****.**


	7. Chapter 7: Dr EA Masen

**AN: Hello oh wondrous readers/reviewers who I love so very dearly.**

**This little chapter is courtesy of Emmettbitmejelousemuch (yes, I am, very) who came up with the lovely idea. Oh yes. Bear in mind that I have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about when it comes to medicine. Forgive me if I get anything wrong and this is all about the lemon. I should probably say something about if correct medical procedures but I figure since this is a mature fic then you're supposedly mature enough not to take everything I say to heart, yes? All the medical information has been plagiarised from www . ivi . es / eng / tratamientos / cancer mama . htm**

**Now I just want you to know that I started writing this right after my little brother told me about a clip he saw on you tube from mad TV about porn star registrations. Forgive me if it starts off a little less than enthusiastically I think after hearing about 'Darth Invade Her' (from my BABY brother!!!) I'm entitled to feel a little…nauseous?**

**Chapter 7: Doctor E.A. Masen**

Bella:

He was up to something.

_What am I thinking?_ I thought wryly. _He's _always _up to something. Stupid, sneaky vampire._

I was sitting on a chair quite modestly attired…at least in contrast to what I'd been wearing recently. I still don't think I was quite at the stage where I could wear clothes like this in public. Not without tights at least. Mini-skirts and tiny button up shirts weren't exactly my thing normally.

Thing is, with everything is my thing. _Damn him. I love him far too much._

If I'd never met him I would never have had so many _interesting_ experiences though. I would never have loved anyone as much as I love him either. Nor would anyone have loved me as truly, deeply, and sincerely as he does. Once upon a time I would have added purely to that list but after this little sojourn I wasn't entirely certain I _could_ describe him as pure in anyway. Not right now anyway.

I shifted a little at that thought, crossing my legs surreptitiously in an attempt to get some friction. I looked around nervously and listened for Edward. No help there. He wasn't breathing or moving about. He could be on the other side of that door, spying on me through the keyhole or he could be setting up the surprise. The whole place smelt of him and I was too new to distinguish between fresh scents and when someone was close by.

I sighed impatiently and picked up a magazine from the table he'd set up for me.

Flicking through it impatiently I discovered it was a fairly generic magazine, something you could find in waiting rooms all around the world.

Curiously enough little alarm bells started ringing in my head at that thought. Intrigued I went over what I'd just thought.

_Waiting rooms. What about the waiting rooms?_ I looked around swiftly and realised that this room was set up exactly like one. _Where did he get these stupid orange chairs? How did I not notice this earlier? And what on earth is he planning?_

_Logically Bella_. I told myself. _Where would you find a waiting room? In offices, but I'm not dressed as a secretary. In schools, but I'm not dressed as a school girl. In hospitals…_

Before I could finish that thought the door swung open and Edward strolled out dressed in scrubs, a pristine white coat with a stethoscope around his neck, a clip board in his hands and a sexy smile on his face. He looked like he was straight out of a fantasy of mine. In fact I was fairly certain that I had had at least one dirty doctor dream after I'd found out that he'd been to med school…

I filed away my suspicions for another time. I didn't really care if he'd heard me sleep talking about him if the end result was this. _There is no way I am _ever_ letting him practice medicine. Any woman who saw him like this would be tempted. How Esme copes I have no idea._

His smooth voice cut through my idle musings "Miss Swan." He said with an intensification of his current smile. I think my knees turned to water. I smiled back; a dazzled, helpless smile. "I'm doctor Masen. I'll be taking care of you today." He offered me his hand and I shook it, feeling tingles of electricity shooting up my arm from where we touched. He lead me into the examination room. "Have a seat." He said gesturing toward the paper covered hospital bed. _When did he get all this stuff?_ I thought to myself in amazement before I gracefully seated myself on the crackling bed. He remained standing and appeared to be looking through my file.

"Well Miss Swan, it seems as if you are in excellent health." He said as he casually flicked it closed and placed it on his desk. "If you'd like to unbutton your shirt I'll check you for breast cancer. I read in your file that this is your first time and I'll need to instruct you how to do this for yourself."

_Oh. My. God._

I wanted to breathe harder. Or maybe not breathe. Instead I kept my lungs under control, smiled shyly and unbuttoned my shirt halfway down. "Is that good enough doctor?" I asked diffidently.

Edward:

_Now how does one answer that question? 'Fuck no' doesn't quite have an aura of professionalism about it and, as an answer, leaves much to be desired._

"I'm afraid that won't be sufficient Miss Swan." I told her as I struggled to let no sign of my excitement seep into my voice. "I will need unrestricted access to your chest." _Smooth bastard. I'm so glad Bella never actually needed one of these done. I'd have to hunt the guy down for doing what I'm about to do…_

She slowly unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way and, with a coy look at me, shrugged out of it. She then reached behind her and unclasped her bra with one hand before pulling it off. "Better?" She asked, her demure voice a sharp contrast to the brazen way she stood before me.

"Much." I replied in as nonchalant a tone as possible. The thin cotton of my scrubs did nothing to conceal my stimulation but that was all part of the game...

She raised a brow, remarkably self possessed for a half naked woman. Or perhaps I had underestimated her acting skills. Without her tell-tale blush and her knowledge of the fact that her blush gave her away she could be a far better actress than I had given her credit for. "What now?" she asked smoothly. I mentally applauded her.

"Well," I said as I started towards her, "now I start by teaching you how to do this yourself. First, lift your arm on the side of the breast you are going to examine." I gave the instruction in a detached clinical tone as I moved her arm up for her. "Then," I continued smoothly, "with the fingertips of your other hand press in a circular motion around the breast, beginning on the outside and working your way clockwise to the nipple." My fingers deftly followed the instructions I was giving her and she was forced to bite her lip to suppress a moan. It was no use. I heard it rumble in her throat and watched in fascination as her entire upper body seemed to vibrate slightly with the force of her passion. Tingles ran through my body from where I touched her. She was so _soft._ I don't know why it shocked me but it did. I shook myself slightly before going on.

"Without changing position, palpate the armpit on the same side as the breast you have just examined to make sure there are no lumps." I followed my own advice but made sure to lightly brush my fingers across her skin in order to tickle her. It worked and she was forced to smother her giggles. _Adorable, sexy wife of mine…_

_Snap out of it. _"Finally, press your nipple between your thumb and forefinger to see if any liquid comes out, and lift the nipple along with the areola to see if there is easy mobility or adherence." I pinched her nipple and rubbed it teasingly. I could've sworn her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her jaw went slack. The scent of her arousal was blatantly obvious.

_Oh darling Bella…you've forgotten something very important._

Bella:

His crisp, doctor voice cut through the haze of my lust. "Now we repeat on the next breast."

_What?!_

I wasn't entirely certain I could _survive_ a repeat. I would spontaneously combust before he could finish.

Despite my misgivings I didn't resist as he pulled my arm upwards and his strong fingers pressed gently all over my breast, exciting me with his every touch-and he was touching a lot. At times it was as if his light caresses had run together and he was stroking me. I wanted to shudder in pleasure but resisted. He used his thumb to rub circles from the outside of my areolas to my nipple before brushing softly over the tip. By the end of it my nipples had shrunk to small hard peaks. Knowing my vampire body they probably were literally hard enough to cut glass.

I looked at him only to find him staring at me with a dark, hooded gaze. His eyes caught me and refused to let me go. I felt like an insect trapped in the same amber that his eyes sometimes resembled. It was intensely erotic when his fingers reached the underside of my arm. Rather than making me want to laugh the tickling sensation made me want to moan with pleasure. I suppressed it ruthlessly. _Wait!_ I told myself. I knew Edward would stop the game and just take me if he decided that I'd had my fill of foreplay and, as much as I _needed_ him right now, I needed to see where this was going. Edward always built up to the best. It was just a matter of waiting to see if I could last 'til then.

It was a testament to the power of that thought that I managed to restrain myself when he tugged at my nipple and sent a massive surge of lust rushing down to my core.

What amazed me the most was how my body reacted to him. If _I_ had been the one pulling and prodding my boobs it would have done very little for me. But at the lightest touch from Edward they were highly sensitive erogenous zones.

Though, admittedly, even my smallest toe could become an erogenous zone with Edward.

Still maintaining eye contact with Edward I asked in as dispassionate a tone as possible when the definition of perfection was groping your breasts "Are you done Dr. Masen?"

A devilish glint of mischief appeared in his eyes before he quickly turned around to get my folder. "Well now we've checked for breast cancer and taught you how to do it on your own we could work on testing your reflexes." I looked at him incredulously. Had he gotten me all worked up for _nothing_? He saw the look on my face and coughed to hide a laugh. "Unfortunately it seems that I've misplaced my hammer so we'll have to go on to the next step." I looked at him curiously and he smiled faintly. "You'll need to take off you underwear Miss Swan. Your next check up is your gynaecological exam."

_Guh._

Edward:

The look on her face when I suggested we test her reflexes was priceless. Indignation and shock warring for dominance. It was obvious that she hadn't considered the idea beyond the obvious.

Silly girl. We'd get to that later but not before I gave her some relief. Poor little Bella. She looked like she would burst the second I touched her.

_Mind you, the more I consider it the more acceptable an option that seems_.

It was never boring getting her worked up.

Her _face_ when I told her to take off her panties was a prime example of the reason for this. In many ways Bella was still very much an open book. One that, at long last, I had become proficient in reading. I watched as her eyes lit up with an eagerness that she tried to disguise and then as she tried to seductively slide her little white lace knickers down her legs. Actually it was pretty seductive, but I was reading her eagerness and the inherent sweetness of her face and found her little act adorable. My game plan shifted in my mind. The entire situation was suddenly sweeter and more playful.

It was still dirty, but really, considering that I had one year in which to fill every illicit desire that I had had over the course of three years I couldn't afford to waste this opportunity. When we went back home I would be a gentleman again and keep my darker nature under control…until the next time I planned something like this getaway. This trip was all about teacher Bella about the darker side of vampire desire and indulging in pure lust. Not necessarily a bad thing unless it was the foundation of a relationship. The foundation of our relationship was love and respect and…

And I would return to all that sweet pure lovemaking after our year was up. Right now I had my beautiful wife in nothing but heels and a blue cotton mini skirt and I was going to take advantage of that fact. Soulful thoughts could come later. A _lot_ later.

For now the show would go on.

"What now Dr. Masen?" She asked me as she settled herself demurely on the bed with her hands folded in her lap and one ankle tucked behind the other while she gazed up at me through her lashes. She would have been the embodiment of propriety but for her clothes or lack thereof.

"Put your feet up in the stirrups." I told her before helping her place them in. I stepped back a moment to admire the view. She was completely exposed and glistening. I dipped my fingers into a little pot of peppermint oil and slipped my index and middle fingers inside her. She let out a shocked gasp and I smiled smugly. I knew the peppermint oil was a good idea.

"I'm currently examining the internal organs of your pelvis." I told her keeping my voice calm and impartial though I really wanted to moan in pleasure. She felt so warm around my fingers and it contrasted sharply with the cooling sensation of the peppermint.

I twisted my fingers inside her and brushed the oil against her clit.

Her eyes flew open and a strangled scream escaped her throat.

Bella:

As hard as I tried to keep quiet the burning cold sensation of oil directly on my sensitive bundle sent such a wave of pleasure through me that I couldn't control myself. The scream of ecstasy ripped from my throat before I could muffle it.

"Is something wrong Miss Swan?" Edward asked me in his supercilious tone as if he didn't have his fingers twisting inside me.

"N-nothing." I managed to stutter. The peppermint oil was heightening my awareness of every movement he made.

"Excellent." Was his curt reply. This little game must be getting to him.

I managed to keep my screams to myself and my moans as sub vocal as possible. Edward was obviously feeling merciful as he pretended not to hear. Or perhaps he was just as eager as I was to see this game come to a conclusion. He was telling me a whole list of medical related things but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying so distracted was I by the feeling building in between my legs. Then with a final twist of his fingers I came, stifling my cries and trying as hard as possible to hold still.

When I had sufficiently regained myself I looked up to see Edward fastidiously washing his hands under the tap.

"That will be all for the gynaecological exam Miss Swan." He said when he noticed my staring.

Although he played it very cool I could tell he was pleased. There was a hint of smugness playing around his professional doctor smile that gave the game away.

"What's next then doctor?" I asked while doing my best impression of an empty headed flirt. I even twirled my hair around my finger as I smiled vapidly at him.

His sudden smirk told me that the game was far from over. "I'm going to be testing your reflexes." He told me cheerfully. "I decided to use a rather…unconventional method though."

I looked at him nervously. The way he said that was not reassuring. _Reflexes. What sort of reflexes?_

It wasn't until he pushed me down onto my knees that the realisation hit.

_Oh. _That_ reflex._

I licked my lips in anticipation and looked up at Edward. "So Dr. Masen, how exactly are you going to test my reflexes?"

The gleam of anticipation in his eyes was unmistakeable and his lips had taken on a dangerous curve which he'd given up trying to hide. "You'll open your mouth and I'll insert an object to see how much you can take before your gag reflex kicks in." To a human his voice would have been perfectly fine but I could hear the dangerous undercurrents to it.

"No hammers?" I asked sweetly as I fluttered my lashes at him.

His eyes flashed once before settling into his habitual hungry dark gaze. "A different sort of hammer Miss. Swan." He said smoothly. "Are you ready to begin?"

Instead of answering I opened my mouth and waited for the 'object' to be 'inserted'.

I didn't have to wait long. He gently pushed his hard length inside my mouth and I relaxed the muscles at the back of my throat in order to take more of him before shifting the angle of my neck so it turned into a single long tunnel rather than having him hit the back of my mouth. He kept going forwards slowly, watching me to make sure I didn't panic or start to gag. I was pleasantly surprised to find that if I didn't breathe I didn't feel the need to gag.

Huh. Either I was getting much better at this or it was the vampire thing again. Whatever. I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

_And speaking of mouths and things in them_…

I felt rather than heard Edwards groan when I rubbed my tongue on the portion of him that was in my mouth. It vibrated through his entire body and gave me an idea. I grinned wickedly around him before I started to hum. His quick _gasp, gasp, gasp_ of pleasure was all the encouragement I needed to hum louder. He pulled out of my mouth quickly but I wrapped my tongue around him and squeezed. He stopped with a low groan and I decided to make the most of his momentary loss to have some revenge for earlier. I rubbed my tongue over his velvety head and rubbed it over his little slit, gathering up the liquid that had gathered there.

_Mmm…_He tasted so good. Sweet but salty. Like one of those cookies where it leaves this amazing after taste in your mouth where you can still taste the overall sweetness but also the salt from the dough. _Delicious._

He hissed and pulled away completely. I felt the urge to pout like a petulant four year old but squashed it ruthlessly. "Is the examination over Dr. Masen?" I asked as innocently as I could.

When his response came it was a low guttural sound. "Not quite Miss Swan." He said. And with that he bent me over the bed, spread my legs wide and thrust into me.

I stifled my scream as if we really were in a hospital. I could feel how much more he was stretching me from this angle. It felt _amazing_. Especially since there was still peppermint oil down there left over from his _examination_. He carried on thrusting in and out at a steady pace; hard, fast and deep, while his hands wandered up to tease and knead my breasts. For a second I just lay passive and enjoyed the sensations running through me before I started pushing back and onto him using all my vampire strength.

The sensations created were mind blowing.

No wonder vampires have always been seen as sensual creatures in myths and legends. The friction and pressure caused by the meeting of two vampires in this intimate way using all their superior strength on creatures already enhanced to be more sensitive to just about anything was enough to _be_ legendary. Add in an extra enhancer in the shape of peppermint oil and what you have is two vampires coming a lot faster than usual.

We lay gasping together, both of us trying to inhale our combined scent as we recovered ourselves. Edward pulled out of me and picking me up relocated us onto the bed. I looked down at us and noted with some surprise that I was still wearing the skirt. Edward had taken off his pants when he was checking my _reflexes_ and I must've torn off his flimsy shirt subconsciously to get an unrestrained feel of his chest against my back. He was still wearing the lab coat and the stethoscope. I had to smile. He was so sexy.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything _doctor,_" I teased, "but what was that last a procedure for?"

**AN: So there you are. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this out but for the past few weeks I've been running around like a dog trying to get all the information necessary to fill out a stack of forms. You know how picky schools are? Not to mention customs. Urgh. I had to get copies of my insurance card, policy etc. just to say that **_**yes**_** I have insurance for the US –which by the way is **_**ex**_**cluded by most insurance plans. I think it has something to do with lawyers. Plus I had these forms to say that if anything happens to me, I die or get injured or my stuff gets lost or damaged, or my second cousin gets struck by lightning the school is not liable and it is an 'Act of God'. **_**Quoted.**_

**Oh yes, and Martial? That little bit at the end is just for you since you don't like scrubs.**

**Review. Please. It takes away the headache.**

**Oh, and apparently South America is full of beautiful waterfalls. What do you guys think of water fun?**


	8. Chapter 8: Las Tres Hermanas

**AN: So, I'm trying as hard as possible to write this before I go off to NAIMUN. I believe the credit for this idea belongs to Katherine Rosalie Hale who told me that "South America is known for outstanding waterfalls". Seriously people, go Google 'South American waterfalls'. They are **_**awesome**_**. I was going to have them having their playtime at Angel Falls but decided that, what with all the tourists and such, it would probably be unwise to have them there. Instead I chose a remote waterfall called Las Tres Hermanas which is found in Peru.**

**Sorry if anyone out there got all worked up imagining three sisters coming along. I'm afraid that's not happening anytime soon. **

**I started writing this chapter while suffering from an excess of electrical charge to the brain. I had a run in with a Van der Gaff generator today and had my head used as a balloon rubbing post because apparently since my hair is short, dry and free of gel, it's ideal for creating static charge. –Rolls eyes- Talk about a bad hair day. I'm going to drink my mint aero hot chocolate and concentrate on writing and just forget about today.**

**WARNING! This is a sex story. Reader discretion is advised. I can put whatever filth I want in here and if it comes out sounding like a badly written porno...well, let's just say: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Chapter 8: Las Tres Hermanas AKA Water Fun**

Bella:

We'd been running for a while.

Did I know where we were going?

No.

Did I ever these days?

No.

Did I care?

No…

Not much anyway. Especially since I'd narrowed down my revenge into two main ideas and was currently putting the finishing touches on both of them before I choose between them. I could afford to be lenient with Edward's comeuppance was looming on the horizon.

But lenient only goes so far…

Edward:

Bella was being surprisingly good at coming along without asking questions. I was instantly suspicious. She was only ever this meek when she had some mischief planned and since I was the only person around I could be the only target. I made a mental note to keep my eyes peeled.

Still, even with the increased tolerance that came with her plotting she couldn't keep her curiosity in check much longer.

It wouldn't be _Bella_ if she didn't ask.

And, true to form, she asked; "Where are we going?" in her sweetest voice, trying to keep her burning curiosity hidden. I felt a surge of relief; she was still my Bella even under all her newly acquired glamour. Instead of answering her I spun her around to face me and pushed her against a tree before kissing her as deeply and passionately as I could before I pulled back.

"I can't tell you that," I told her huskily, "all that I'll say is that you're going to get _very,_ very wet."

She stopped breathing, her face becoming that blank mask that I'd come to expect every time I 'dazzled' her. I smirked, realising the power I had over her.

"I'm always wet around you." She told me, her sweet voice and even sweeter words bowling me over. Admittedly it was dirty but the sentiment behind the statement –and her total honesty-disarmed me.

I shook my head slightly in irritation. The whole idea of this trip was to assuage my filthiest fantasies while ensuring Bella never neglected me again but now it seemed we were venturing back into sweet territory. _I'll do something about it._ I assured myself. _I've spent enough time easing her in and bringing her up. It's time for the climax. Role-play, dirty talk – that's all insignificant. I want to know that I can have her in every single way – that nothing of her is forbidden to me. That she will deny me nothing and give me everything. That I can take everything._

_I will do it. Just as soon as we get home._

Taking advantage of her momentary incapacitation I pulled her onto my back and ran with her. She shrieked with laughter and started pounding on my chest, demanding to be put down. I ignored her protests and just laughed at her belief that she could actually run as fast as me. "But I can!" She insisted like the child she was. Compared to me anyway.

_So I'm a paedophile._ I thought in amusement. _That makes her a necrophiliac and gerontrophile. Though is she still considered a necrophiliac now that she's one of the living dead? I'll bring the subject up with her. It'll be fun to hear what she thinks about the whole thing._

_But god help us if Emmett gets a hold of the idea. He'll never let us live it down._

With me running we were at our destination in roughly ten minutes. Bella clung to my back, enjoying the rush of air and taking in the view of the surrounding jungle as it passed by. We could hear our destination long before we arrived, the glorious rushing sound of water crashing on rock. With a final burst of speed I flew through the final trees and landed neatly on my feet, being careful not to jostle Bella as I hit the ground.

Her shocked gasp told me I'd made the right choice of destination.

"_Edward!_" she breathed, awed by the sight in front of her, "It's _beautiful!_"

She slipped off my back and walked forwards, entranced. As soon as she stepped into the light her skin threw off rainbows as if trying to rival those of the waterfall. They weren't as big as the ones thrown by the water but there were more of them and to my mind they were infinitely more delightful. I suddenly understood how Bella had felt whenever she'd seen me in the sunlight, how she was never repulsed by my otherness but rather she seemed to delight in it.

With her pale skin glowing and glittering and in her light, gauzy dress with the shimmery silver layer over the dark midnight fabric that blew around her in the wind she looked like a fey princess. Perfect and otherworldly. Just then she turned back to look at me and the angle at which the sun hit her eyes made them appear to be rich, molten pools of gold. I felt a rush of desire and immediately remembered the _other_ stories of the fey. The ones that no one –not even nursemaids trying to get their truculent charges to behave- ever told children. Tales of bewitchment and temptation, of seduction and wild parties.

The Fair Folk had always had a reputation for…sensuality.

Had I been in any other mood my thoughts might have been cause for hilarity. _Getting busy with a fairy_. I might have thought humorously. _I thought we left that to Jasper_.

There was nothing funny in my thoughts right now. Only carnal lust, one of my most base desires – and currently, the most pressing one.

_Come my fairest, let's slip away._

_I want to taste the forbidden fruit of your magic domain._

Bella:

Something I had done had set Edward off. He moved lithely towards me, his eyes dark and hungry, his lips curved in a wicked smile. I shivered in anticipation. He caught me up in his arms and crushed me to him, close enough that I could feel his excitement straining through the thin material of his jeans. I giggled as I realised that the denim must be permanently stretched from the force of it.

He growled lowly. "What's so funny?" he demanded. I shook my head. No way was I telling him that!

He suddenly slammed me down onto the ground and I looked up at him, startled. "_Tell me_." He snarled furiously and I quickly realised that this was nonnegotiable. He was going to get an answer one way or another.

"I was just thinking about it's a crime for you to wear a shirt. Perfection should never be covered up." My words were smooth as I lied assuredly. Or so I thought.

His lips curled into a dangerous approximation of a smile. "You're lying to me." I swallowed the sudden influx of venom rapidly, my body reacting to the danger inherent in his tone. There was no question in his voice –he _knew_ I was lying.

I shook my head feebly. It was hardly convincing.

He seemed to share my thoughts. His derisive snort expressed exactly what he thought of my pathetic protests.

I was abruptly incensed. How _dare_ he presume to judge me?

I tried to squirm away from him but his low furious snarl stopped me cold. "_Where_ do you think you're going?" his voice was low and dark and sent shivers along my spine.

Despite the fact that I was hopelessly turned on by his dominance there was no way I was letting him get away with this one. "Away from you." I told him coldly.

At least that's how I intended it to come out. Strong and cold.

It sounded slightly timid and pathetic.

To my ears at least.

I was hoping he hadn't noticed.

And then the bastard smirked.

The irresistible I-can-get-away-with-anything smirk.

He leaned forwards and breathed "I don't think so sweetheart," into my ear.

And then he licked the rim of my ear just as his hand pushed up my dress and dived under my panties to rub against my slick folds. I bit my lip to stifle my moan. He chuckled. "If you leave now who's going to take care of your little…situation?"

I yanked away from him with an affronted gasp. "I can take care of the _situation_ on my own thank you very much!" I snapped angrily.

He snarled softly and pressed his finger to my clit. All and any words I had been planning on saying slipped out of my mind and the tirade trembling on the edge of my lips turned into a moan.

That was low.

"Baby, you can't do it like I do. _Nobody _and_ nothing_ can do to you what I can." I acknowledged the truth of his words while still trying to get away from him.

He growled and his lips came crashing down onto my neck. I gasped in shock; his lips had unerringly found the most sensitive spot. The bite site.

My shocked gasp was to my pleasured scream what the sensation of his lips were to the sensation of his teeth.

My neck arched as his teeth sunk into it's flesh, repeating the motion that had turned me into a vampire just over a year ago. He sucked and I moaned, feeling the blood thick venom exiting from me to him. It was a strangely erotic feeling. His fingers slipped into me and slipped out again. In. Out. Driving me wild, driving me insane, and driving me towards my orgasm. I started clenching around his fingers and he stopped, pulling both his teeth and fingers out of me. I whimpered in shock.

"Can you do it like I do it Bella?" he asked his voice dangerously soft.

I shook my head and looked up into his eyes, pleading for him to finish me. I felt weak and shaky; a combination of sexual frustration and hunger. As soon as we went home I'd have to hunt but right now I had far more pressing things on my mind.

Like the fact he had still made no move to help me.

I made an effort to find my voice but as I met Edward's gaze all that came out was a plaintive _mew_. I saw one corner of his mouth curl up into a smile. Within seconds my dress was off and lying discarded on a boulder. My underwear met a less pleasant fate. I didn't care. All I could focus on was that he'd give me what I wanted now.

I was wrong.

He scooped me up into his arms and plunged us into the water and propelled us to a lip of rock sheltered behind the rushing waterfall. I looked at him in confusion and he smiled wickedly at me.

"Can the water," he whispered fiercely "do it like I do?"

And with that he flipped me upside down and held me in the water with my legs spread wide.

The force of the water was amazing. Constant, forceful stimulation against my clit. Constant forceful stimulation against everything really.

But it wasn't Edward. And he knew it. Stupid smug _man_ that he was. There was nothing gentle about the way he stared at me through the curtain of water knowing I would give in.

He was right of course. I shook my head and he pulled me out. "No Edward." I said meekly, "Nothing and nobody can do it like you do it."

I thought he would give up at that. It was what he wanted to hear, right?

Wrong.

So, _so_ wrong.

"Like I do what?"

_You have got to be kidding me_.

Edward:

It was cruel. I knew it was cruel.

But the expression on her face was _hilarious_.

_I'm a bad husband._ I thought wryly. _I shouldn't tease my wife like this. It's not fair to her sanity and she'll probably end up punishing me._ The image of Bella in black leather and a whip amused me. The idea of my little Bella threatening me with violence was just as hilarious now, when she was physically capable of it, as when she was human and threatening to run over Tyler Crowley. Perhaps I'd let her try to dominate me someday, if I was in the mood.

I relegated the matter to the back of my head in favour of watching the utter confusion, impatience and aggravation that warred for dominance of her expression. I knew I wasn't going to get an answer from her any time soon so I decided to take pity on her.

I ran my fore finger across her nipple and watched in fascination as it contracted at the light touch. She was so receptive! It never failed to arouse me when I saw my effect on her. "Like I do this?" I asked, my voice several octaves lower than usual.

She let out a kittenish _mew_, a sound she was prone to making under stress and one that I was particularly fond of. Unfortunately –or fortunately as the case may be- they generally signalled the end of any coherent communication on her part.

It didn't matter all that much. My sole purpose was to punish her for her lying to me and trying to leave me and presuming that she could do my job better than I could. She didn't have to be coherent for me to punish her. I just needed to keep her on the brink without allowing her relief until she was properly repentant.

The gentleman in me who had long given up the fight and was now sprawled out in the back of my mind raised his head and lazily informed me that I was being an arsehole.

I acknowledged that without bothering to do anything about it. For this one year I was allowing myself to act however I damn well pleased. I could be an arse if I wanted to.

"Or like this?" I murmured as I dropped my head down and allowed my lips to close around her erect nipples, sucking gently. She stiffened, arching into my mouth as she let out a wordless cry of gratification.

"Perhaps this?" I whispered against her soft flesh as I allowed my fingers to drop to her seeping core and plied my fingers to her silky folds.

She was beyond words. Her fingers were tangled in my hair, keeping her face buried to muffle her moans. She let out a sound of protest as I gently disentangled myself from her grasp. It didn't matter; she would soon understand why I had done it. As I looked up at her and smiled devilishly.

"Did you mean this?" I asked her softly before dropping my mouth to her glistening lips and devouring her.

A startled shriek escaped her before she raised her hands to try to muffle the sound. My right hand darted out and pulled her hands away from her mouth and held them tightly in my clasp. The other held her wildly bucking hips in place.

The noises that escaped her were a sinful chorus that was driving me wild.

It was hard to stop. So hard. Her sweet elixir was just as wickedly delightful as her blood had been.

_Every thing about her tastes good_.

Hard to stop. Almost impossible. But I did.

She was on the very edge and when I withdrew her hips bucked wildly, seeking the return of the friction I had been providing.

I drew back, trying to control my panting, my _need_ for her scent, and losing. "Tell me Bella!" I commanded harshly, my voice too eager. I could only imagine how my eyes would appear; bright, fevered, and as black as my sins. "What do I do better than everybody else? What can only _I_ do?"

Bella:

"Oh _god!_ Edward!" I cried in frustration. "_Everything_! Only _you_ can make me like this! _Please!_" I begged him, "_Please_, I need _more_!"

The black fires in his eyes flamed brighter, as if I had just thrown fuel on the flames. He surged forwards in one smooth movement and was instantly sheathed inside me.

I was so worked up that he'd hardly moved before I clenched around him, white starbursts filling my vision and a wordless cry of satisfaction bursting from my lips. He didn't stop moving, the stimulation drawing out my orgasm and, before I had a chance to recover, forcing another on me. When he finally stiffened the expression on his face was enough to send me over the edge yet again.

I could still feel him hard inside of me. We wouldn't be leaving the waterfalls for a while. But for the few seconds I had to recover I set the final details of my plan for Edward. My lovely controlling husband would pay for this.

**AN: So I think the ending is a little…brusque? Sorry about any inconsistencies in this chapter. I'm finishing it off on the plane along with my position papers. I think all my muscles are atrophied, urgh. I've been awake for almost 24 hours and I've barely moved for the last fourteen of them. The journey from Bahrain to Washington is very, very long. The overlay at Doha just adds to the journey making a 14.5 hour flight into an 18.5 hour one. I'm just anticipating what it'll be like going through customs. "You're here from the middle East huh? And you have two Mohammed's in your name? Just step over here for a second." Urgh. I'll post this as soon as I get the chance.**

**Review. **_**Please**_**.**


	9. Chapter 9: AN: Question

Question:

I have a DOM Edward scene coming up and a DOM Bella scene coming up.

What first?

Please help me out here, my brain is fuzzy and I'm abnormally indecisive. I'd like to get to work on whichever ASAP and I decided since you guys are the ones I'm catering to…

Yeah, you get the picture.

Your input is appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10: Crime

**AN: This is the chapter you've been waiting for so I'm going to shut up and let you have it. See you at the bottom! Oh, but for anyone opposed to wearing furs, animal skins, leather etc. please remember that they killed the animals to drink their blood.**

**WARNING! This chapter includes **_**extreme**_** profanity and smut. It's depraved and immoral but no where near as bad as the next chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Crime**

Edward:

My thoughts were a dark tangle of wicked desires. I was going to do things to Bella that she would never have imagined I would want to do. I was going to make sure she never took me for granted again.

As we entered the house I grabbed her face and kissed her roughly in anticipation of what was to come and steered her towards the trapdoor that lead down to the cellar. And despite our enthusiastic kissing we managed to get down the stairs without mishap. I was about to steer her through the door to the special room I'd set up when her hand slid into the front of my jeans and grabbed onto my stiffening length.

I couldn't concentrate on where she was taking me-I didn't even realise that we _were_ moving-only that whatever substance she had doused her hand in (and god only knew where she had got it from or how she had managed to get it on without me noticing) was creating the most heavenly sensations I had ever experienced.

Her other hand raised my hands into the air before, quick as a wink, she ducked down and fastened something around my feet.

I looked down in dismay to find out why she'd stopped and saw that she'd spread my feet wide and chained them to the floor. I tugged experimentally on my hands and looked up to see them manacled.

I glared furiously at Bella. Vamp-cuffs. She'd decided she wanted to take charge.

Well she'd picked a very bad day.

No way in _hell_ was she going to control me today.

"Isabella." I growled menacingly. "Let. Me. Out."

She looked at me insolently. "No." She said in a tone of great haughtiness.

I looked at her in contemplation. I'd already underestimated her once today. I'd been too arrogant. Although I'd seen the signs I hadn't thought that she might have an actual plan and had already set it in motion.

She walked around me slowly, with a smug smile on her lips. Evaluating me like I was a horse she was thinking of buying.

The very thought of it outraged me and a menacing growl rumbled in my chest.

She smirked and I recognised the expression immediately. It seemed as if my habits had rubbed off onto my wife.

At any other time I would have been glad to see how much I had effected her. Currently though I was not in a position to be pleased seeing as she had picked up one of my less savoury habits.

My need to dominate and control.

My amused musings about allowing her to control me all had the same denominator: _I_ had allowed her to have it.

She ran her hands over my naked torso and seemed to make a noise of satisfaction. I growled.

Moving sinuously she made another circuit of my body, running her hands over my shoulders and back before slowly kneeling before me.

Before I had a chance to wonder at her position she began slowly, almost worshipfully, lowing the zipper on my jeans and unbuttoned the top button.

And then she tore them clean off.

My eyebrows rose all the way up. _My, my. I _had_ been wondering how she'd planned to take them off._ It was strangely erotic to feel her ripping my clothes for a change. I didn't have anything on apart from those jeans and I was completely bare to her searing gaze. I smiled grimly. "Enjoying the view?" I asked her coolly, while controlling my arousal. Perhaps if I could convince her I wasn't enjoying myself she'd let me go and then…

My lips twisted into a cruel approximation of a smile. She would pay. I loved her dearly but this time was about _me_. One year all about _my_ dark needs, desires and fantasies. It would be enough for a hundred years of attending to hers.

However, if I was being honest with myself this year was also about introducing her to the darkness within. Removing her inhibitions so that I could persuade her to engage in some of my more depraved activities. It seemed as if I had succeeded. Perhaps too well.

She stood back and grinned deviously. She gently stroked my length and it began to stiffen involuntarily at her touch. Not too much though. A hundred years of living do amazing things for self control. She looked at me with lowered brows and growled. I smiled indulgently at her, knowing full well that it would annoy her.

I was in control. My body would do as I wished, a disheartened Bella would let me go and I would punish her for her presumption.

A century of living should have taught me not to be so arrogant, though admittedly I wasn't in trouble until she started to strip…

Bella:

One of the most aggravating things about Edward was his self control. I was going to make him lose it. I wanted to make him react to me.

Oh I knew what he planned to do. He planned on controlling himself until I gave up and let him go.

Well I wouldn't.

Backing up I switched on the stereo and turned it up until the floor was vibrating to the throbbing beat. There were no words only a throbbing, pulsing, sensual rhythm that was both erotic and energizing. I had chosen it for that simple fact.

"You know Edward, I think in all _fairness_ I really ought to take off my clothes." My words were light and teasing, my movements not at all. I sashayed over to him to begin the next stage of his torture.

Edward:

She was trying to kill me.

She had taken spare clothes on our trip and I suddenly realised why. She delicately shrugged off her pale leather jacket. Doeskin as I recalled. Alice had made it for her. I tried frantically to recall everything about the garment to distract me from the sound, clear to my sensitive ears even through the _pounding _music, of the sensual slide of the material against her bare arms.

She pulled it off entirely and I breathed a sound of relief which stopped dead when she rubbed it against her face and purred in satisfaction. "It's so _soft_." She murmured, her wicked little fingers petting it even as she rubbed it lower, down her throat and then _lower_…

She stopped, smiling devilishly once again, and walked towards me, jacket in hand. I only had the barest hint of warning before she was there, rubbing the soft leather over my bare chest and herself along with it. "Isn't it soft Edward?" She asked her voice low and husky.

_Fuck yeah_. I thought. "Quite." I answered dismissively.

I was quite impressed with my answer. Especially as she'd just rubbed that softness over my hypersensitive dick.

Not even a hundred years of control can stop a reaction like that.

She stood back and started swaying to the beat, her entire body moving sensually as she reached up to unbutton her lacy white sleeveless shirt.

I consigned my vampire hearing to the deepest pits of hell. Listening to the slip of the highly polished buttons through the cotton was amazingly sensual. How many times had I forgone these sounds in my haste to divest her of her clothes? The splitting of threads was a pleasant sound but this had an added sensuality in that it spoke of pleasurable anticipation.

Now if only it wasn't an instrument in my torture.

Under the innocent white shirt was a black and red satin and lace bra. It was a most incongruous sight, such a seductive garment hidden under such an innocent one. Purity and temptation. As she shed the shirt I reflected on the fact that this wasn't such a bad metaphor for Bella. The seductress hidden beneath her sweetness.

She was now clad in dark jeans and the bra, their darkness glorious against her pale skin. The bra cupped her breasts and pushed them up, making them look like the most delectable offerings. They were but a breath away from spilling out it and I watched with bated breath as her lithe movements caused them to bounce, slowly revealing more and more of the furrowed dark pink flesh of her areolas.

When one of her delectable buds finally made an appearance she stopped her movements. She walked up to me, her breasts still in motion and exposed to me and she slapped me hard across the face.

"Where you watching my breasts?" she asked me, sounding offended. I knew better though. Had she truly been insulted she would have covered up rather than walking up to me and slapping me in such a way as to expose her other breast to my attention.

"But of course." I told her unrepentantly, "You have the most luscious tits darling."

She slapped me for my coarseness. Twice.

"What kind of gentleman are you?" her question was infused with the proper disgusted prudery.

Prudery! Hah! No prude she. A proper little jezebel she was turning out to be.

"Just a man. I believe any gentleness I possessed disappeared when you chained me up like an animal." When she drew her hand back to slap me again I grinned. "Please, slap me, do. I think that with a couple more slaps like that last one I'll be able to see all of your sweet flesh that you hid behind your bra. Not that I mind," I hastened to reassure her, "it amuses me to see you wrapping yourself up like a bonbon for my consumption."

"Pig!" she hissed, seemingly forgetting that I was chained up and at her mercy.

I continued with my filthy words, "And I _will_ consume you, make no doubt of it. I'm going to suck on your breasts like they're lollipops, bite them and lick them until they're so hard I could cut diamonds with them. I'm going to work my way down your body in such a way that were you still human you'd be covered in love bites. I'm going to make my way down to your sweet cunt and I'm going to torture it with my tongue until you cum, screaming my name. And then I'm going to do it again and again until you're completely exhausted even though you're a vampire. Then I'm going to fuck you baby. I'm going to fuck you _so_ hard. I'm going to bounce you up and down on my cock, bend you over and take you from behind. And when your poor, over fucked pussy can't take any more I'm going to fuck you up your round tight ass."

Poor little Bella was shaking like a leaf. I could smell the arousal pouring from between her legs. Clearly she wasn't opposed to what I'd suggested.

Then suddenly she was in control again. My smirk once more firmly fixed upon her face –and not in the manner which I would have preferred.

"I look forward to it." She drawled out. She shimmied out of her jeans and the sound of the denim was far coarser on her silk smooth skin. Sensually rough. Not worse, just different. Hah! I was fucking screwed. This girl couldn't _not_ be sexy even if she tried. The only defence I'd had against her when she was human was that she didn't realise how very much I desired her. How sensual she could be if she wanted to.

And I'd taught her of her desirability and unleashed the seductress within.

_Fucking poetic justice_.

Like doctors Frankenstein and Moreau I was about to be brought down by my own creation. Except my rewards would be far more pleasurable than any they faced. Still, it was galling to have someone get the drop on him after a century of virtual omniscience. _Mind you,_ I thought to myself wryly, _when you put it that way it's probably long overdue_.

She was standing before me, having casually readjusted her breasts within their confines –_fucking hot_- wearing only her bra –_mental_ _whimper-,_ matching black and red underwear which I'm fairly certain are called 'cheekies', and, _holy hell_, the wickedest, highest and most erotic heels I'd ever seen. These were the ultimate in fuck me shoes. Strappy red and black stilettos. The shoe itself was black but the leather straps which laced up to about mid-calf were a vivid scarlet.

_Yes Mistress…_

_Shit! Fuck! No fucking way, not today._ I gave myself a mental shake. _My_ time, _my_ domain, ergo _my_ control.

"Now Edward," she purred in a sensual, man-eater (literally) voice. If my jaw wasn't slack and my tongue lolling out it was only because I was frozen in shock, "you've been a _very_ bad boy and I'm going to _punish_ you…"

I saw my opportunity even through my shock and I took it. "Savour this." I informed her coolly, "It won't last. And when I'm free from these chains you'd better run darling because it'll be _my_ turn to punish _you_." My words had the ring of truth and I watched as she shivered as they hit home.

She walked up to me and kissed me savagely. I responded with an equal ferocity and just as my mouth slid open…

She slipped something in it. Then she fastened the leather straps that were attached to the damn thing.

I knew what it was of course. A ball gag.

I wondered briefly where she'd gotten it. I knew that I'd never brought it with us-I liked hearing Bella's pleasure in all the things I did to her.

She smiled at me and patted me on the cheek. "That's to silence your dirty mouth." She informed me sweetly.

I glared at her. _Thwarted_.

She smiled even more angelically in the face of my displeasure and slipped to her knees in front of me. An angel dressed as a demon, worshipping a chained god who was in her power. "Now what do we have here?" She murmured in her angel voice as she reached out and stroked my semi-hard cock. Controlled I might be, but I was also a man with a very gorgeous, nearly naked, wife.

She very delicately extended her tongue and ran it over my tip. "_Mmm_…" she moaned "_Delicious_!" She swirled her tongue daintily around the tip then started licking it in long, hard, aggressive strokes, her tongue rasping along the length of it and coating it in her venom. Then she blew on it and I gasped in pleasure. She then proceeded to place butterfly kisses all over my slowly hardening length. Self control only goes so far after all.

Drawing the tip into her mouth she sucked gently. I closed my eyes and imagined that it was Tanya doing these things to me.

Oh yeah, _that_ killed it. Until I stupidly opened my eyes and looked down.

Seeing my beautiful dusky wife staring up at me with her wide innocent eyes while sucking my cock was almost enough to send me over the edge. I resisted by wildly imagining _Jessica_ in her place and Emmett, and as a completely last ditch effort the _dog_.

The imagery didn't work because I couldn't banish the image of Bella from my brain. But thinking of that irritating child, my brother and Jacob Black was certainly enough to cool my ardour…to an extent anyway. After all Bella had moved from sucking just the tip to taking my entire length into her mouth and down her throat too, far further than any human could stand. She was sucking and swallowing around my dick and it felt fucking good. I held on to the last shreds of my control because I knew that the second she felt me start to cum she'd stop. I wasn't going to make this easy for her.

Then she squeezed my balls.

_Ah fuck._

I was suddenly, completely hard and fit to burst. I almost came right then except that as Bella swiftly withdrew she rolled a cock ring onto me.

_Yeah, I didn't pack one of those either._

As I glared furiously at her and she grinned unrepentantly. I couldn't help but compare this blow job to the first time she ever went down on me. It had been my idea and she'd been so innocent. Going on instinct and my guidance.

A buzzing noise drew my attention back to her. She'd pulled out her vibrator and was holding it to her nipples. She was making little noises of delight as she held it to one then the other, pulling down the fabric of her bra so that she could place it on her bare skin. "That feels _so good_!" She exclaimed, taunting me. I twisted furiously in my confines, knowing I should look away but unable to do so. "You know what would feel even better though?" She pulled out a large vibrating dildo. She held it out so I could see before yanking her panties down, stuffing it in her pussy, turning it on and pulling her panties back up. She moaned in pleasure. I could do nothing but glower at her.

She seemed to notice. "Oh Edward! I quite forgot about you! You must be feeling _awfully_ left out."

_Huh?_

Then it hit me. My glare intensified. She wouldn't _dare_…

She did something and suddenly I was bent over a metal frame, still bound, and facing a mirror. She set up a table between the frame and the mirror and sat on it. She'd taken off her panties and her dildo filled pussy was at exactly my eye level. Smiling sexily at me she arranged herself so that both her feet were on the table, knees in the air and spread wide. She was leaning back on one elbow and she reached forward with her other hand and started pushing the device in and out to the pounding of the music. I watched as she arched her back and moaned; her head thrown back in ecstasy and her juices coated her hand and spilt onto the table. When she came she pulled the device, still vibrating, out of her slick hole and set it balls down on the counter. Then staring straight at my eyes and that wicked smile still on her face, she deliberately stuck two of her fingers in herself when she pulled them out they were slick with her glistening essence.

She yanked the table out of the way so that my view of the mirror was unobstructed before walking deliberately behind me. She massaged my buttocks softly before slipping those two slick fingers into my ass. I tensed around them and she hissed in annoyance, slapping me sharply on my rear. "Relax!" She told me and I obeyed her grudgingly. It would hurt less this way but it didn't make it any less humiliating. I watched in the mirror as she strapped on the dildo. It was easier watching all this in a mirror, as if it were happening to someone else in a parallel universe. One where Bella was the aggressor and I the innocent victim.

Then, almost without warning, she thrust into me.

I felt…violated. The strange music, the eerie vibrations, the mirror in which I could see Bella pounding into me, the utter helplessness, my mixed emotions of arousal and disgust...

She pulled out of me as suddenly as she'd started. "Too dry." She murmured as she searched the drawers, that hideous thing still vibrating. I watched her bare ass as she bent over and viciously imagined myself being the one pounding into _her_ as she lay bound and helpless.

She grabbed a bottle of lubricant and made her way back to him, that _monstrosity_ swaying as she walked. She fiddled with a couple of knobs and suddenly his feet were off the ground and he was bent over far more than earlier. She stuck her fingers up his ass-or down it really in this position- and stretched the hole before pouring a gallon of the lube. When she pulled her fingers out he could feel the liquid escape from the opening.

She positioned herself over his entrance and thrust in. This time instead of moving she just sat there and admired their position in the mirror. "Oh Edward." She said softly. "You have no idea what seeing you like this does to me. It's such a thrill, to have the powerful hunter bound and helpless. Completely at my mercy." She pulled out partly before thrusting back in. "The _power_ Edward!" she cried, punctuating every word with a thrust. "It's the most amazing buzz!"

No. The most amazing buzz was looking into her eyes and seeing her happiness and her love for me.

But power was a good second.

I watched in awe as she convulsed and came, obviously excited by the vibrations and her control of me.

Hard on the heels of awe was fury, jealousy and an intense desire for revenge.

Channelling that rage I yanked hard on my wrist shackles. They broke away from the frame with a screech. In a movement that would have been impossible for any human I twisted my upper body around and plucked Bella from my ass. I ripped the atrocity from between her legs and crushed it. I tore the damn gag from my mouth and casually tore the remains of the frame to pieces while holding on to a violently struggling Bella.

When I was quite finished I turned to my devious little dominatrix. I disposed of the offensive rubber band while looking her up and down.

I wasn't violently out of control. I was coldly furious and fiercely horny.

She was in _so_ much trouble.

**AN: Uh-oh. She should've run as soon as she heard that screech.**

**Anyway, next chapter is Edward. Who's the genius who wants to guess the title of that chapter?**

**There are two things you should do now (please & thank you).**

**Review!**

**Go read my new story 'The Final Piece' it's only 998 words (excluding AN) and it's for the Make it Count competition. It's my first T piece but if I get enough reviews I'll write a juicy lemon for after the voting is over.**


	11. Chapter 11: Punishment

**AN: Tell me, do any of you find that song 'Big and Chunky' rather inappropriate for kids? Or is it just because my mind is permanently in the gutter? Cause from where I'm sitting there's a definite subliminal message being sent. Heck, the guy's voice is a subliminal message all on its own. And I find the little girl's voice going "Mortem, Mortem" fairly perturbing. Great song though.**

**Anyway, while talking about inappropriate things, I suppose I should introduce this chapter.**

**WARNING! This is the chapter that blows all other chapters out of the water. This is the one. If you are opposed to: Anal sex, sex toys, possessiveness, dark sex, and outright fucking, etc. then please, skip this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Yeah, that should do it.**

**Anyway I'm sorry for the wait for (and quite possibly the quality of) this chapter but I has to redraft all my English coursework and write several essays for history while making up for several years of misspent French lessons. Oh and I think I may have even had to write a couple of case studies for Geography and I have yet to start my DT because I have so much to do it scares me. Plus writing a chapter like this is **_**hard**_**! And intimidating.**

**Punishment (or Tit for Tat courtesy of Chica who reckons it's more lemony)**

Bella:

I was in so much trouble.

Edward was standing in front of me, smiling coldly. He'd dragged me into yet _another_ room which I had managed to overlook. Well, perhaps calling it a _room_ was wrong. It was more like a dungeon, complete with whips and chains. Or should that be _replete_ with whips and chains? There were surely far more than necessary. My eyes darted around warily, wondering what he was going to use on me first. From the look on his face that was the very topic that was currently occupying his thoughts.

Then, just like that, I was flying through the air at vamp speed before being brought down on a…

_Oh you have_ got_ to be kidding me_.

A whipping bench? Since when does Edward have a whipping bench? It's not like a whip would actually _hurt_ a vampire. Not unless they tried to eat it or something.

Edward strapped me down and I tried to break the bonds. They were only _leather_ after all. It was a simple matter to break free.

Or rather, it should have been. But for some reason this leather just wouldn't give!

In utter frustration I tried to struggle in earnest, desperately trying to free myself, only to be brought up short by the sting of a whip striking my ass.

I cried out in shock. It hurt! A lot! _What the hell's going on?_

"Now Bella," came his mocking voice "you've been a _very _bad girl and I'm going to _punish_ you." _Oh how the tables have turned_.

He brought the whip down on my back several times, pausing to listen to my whimpering. I hated myself for my weakness but couldn't stop myself. Had I been human I knew that shocked tears would be spilling from my eyes.

A sigh of disgust drew me from my painful reverie. "It's just not _satisfying_ this way!" He complained before throwing the whip away. I heard the soft thud as it hit the ground. Then his hands were rubbing something soft and cool into my abused cheeks, I sighed in relief as the pain disappeared, leaving a pleasant tingling sensation.

Which lasted all of three seconds. Then Edward's hand came down -_hard_- and dispelled any lingering impression of softness.

I _think_ I screamed. I _know_ Edward laughed.

My scream sounded strange even to my own ears. I'd screamed in pleasure, in pain and in fear. This sounded like none of these screams, and yet, at the same time, it sounded like all of them.

But that was impossible. What possible pleasure could I be deriving from this? Surely even _I_ wasn't so twisted that pain turned me on?

I had my answer when Edward slapped my ass again. _Yes_ it hurt, _yes_ I was scared, but I could also feel my stomach tighten in arousal.

As he proceeded to spank me thoroughly I noticed myself getting wetter and wetter as my ass got hotter and hotter. My screams had quietened to frenzied whimpers and groans. My control was improving. Slightly.

When he finally stopped I held my breath, not daring to hope that this was the end. As enjoyable as I found it, my enjoyment disturbed me. My sigh when it became obvious that he was done was one of relief.

That was before he stuck something up my ass.

I tensed completely and trembled slightly. Edward snarled and slapped my aching bum. "Behave!" He ordered me. Reluctantly I relaxed as he continued to slowly insert the beads into my hole. It wasn't painful, just…_weird_. The beads seemed to get larger and larger until they were all in place. Then Edward started pushing a new set of beads into my cunt.

This second set was larger but slid in faster because of my arousal. When they were in Edward did something and they suddenly started vibrating.

_Ah, shit! Oh, oh, oh _fuck!

It felt so good! My mind went blank. And when Edward began to move the things in and out of me it went even blanker if that were possible. My mind simply couldn't comprehend the sensory overload. However open minded I thought I was the truth was that my mind was stuck in a rigid mould and one that simply _could not understand_ these sensations. They were too alien; too different to what it felt was acceptable. It was breaking apart, cracking a little more with everything Edward did.

He knew it too. I think that was why he'd brought me here-to make me lose my human mindset. And I'd only just noticed.

_God_ I was blind.

As usual I had no time to think about my epiphany. My mind wasn't proof against Edward's actions and as soon as his long, deft fingers started manipulating the beads so that they brushed against my most sensitive spots all higher cognitive functions went out the window. I think I started whimpering. Maybe I was screaming again. My mind had decided to take a break from this mundane plane and move to a higher one where I didn't have to think or understand, just feel.

I came back to reality just in time to see Edward connecting his iPod to the stereo. He caught me looking. "I'd play my own," he told me with a devilish smirk "but it's hard to get sounds like this on a piano." He hit the play button and was back at my side just as Ludacris's voice began to blare from the stereo. I shivered. I normally wasn't the biggest fan of rap because of the profanity and the lyrics but right now…

His voice was barely more than the brush of warm air against the shell of my ear as he whispered "I wanted you conscious for this part."

I didn't even have a chance to brace myself as he pulled the beads out of me. My loud gasp mingled with the music and Edward chuckled lowly.

"You know darling, if I record your sounds to the music I'd have a remix that would scandalise even the most hardened rapper." With his smirk still in place I had no trouble in believing he would do that if I challenged him. Probably the only thing stopping him was his dislike of sharing. Edward had never learned to play well with others.

I kept my mouth shut and trembled. Knowing Edward this was probably just the warm up. Like stretching before running a marathon. If that was the case then I was _definitely_ in trouble.

He undid the bonds and flipped me over before doing them up again. His hands languidly traversed my prone form, gently caressing my sides and rubbing circles with his thumbs. When he reached my breasts he gently rubbed my hard peaks with the pads of his thumbs making me shiver as the ever present electricity between us intensified and flowed through them.

Edward:

She was gorgeous. Completely defenceless and open to me. I could do anything to her while she was in this position and she wouldn't be able to stop me. Hell, after getting to know her depraved nature I was fairly confident that she wouldn't even want to. I returned my focus to her soft plump breasts. Her skin was silky soft under my fingers and gave way easily beneath them. Her eyes closed in pleasure at my petting and I smirked. She'd soon learn how unwise that was. Swiftly I pulled out a pair of nipple clamps and attached them to her twin tips. As soon as they closed over her sensitive flesh her eyes snapped open and her mouth formed a silent 'O' of shock. Her surprised gasp came when I tugged on the chain that held the two clamps together.

I revelled in the power I felt at that moment. It was a confirmation that she was _mine_ now. I could do what I wanted to her.

I swiftly reviewed my mental list of things to do. A cruel smile spread across my face as I looked down on her and watched her shiver. Vampires didn't get cold so I knew that it was fear and arousal that made her quiver. A potent combination for an unsated, eternally horny, predator like myself.

"Tell me Bella…" I said, rolling the words out of my mouth and turning them into an erotic purr that I knew wouldn't miss its target. "Who do you belong to?" This was said in the same soft, reasonable voice. It made my sudden snarl all the more terrifying as my next order left my mouth "Say it! Say it out loud!"

Her whimper was small but her voice was sure. "You." She told me. Her eyes were so wide and guileless. "Always you. Only you."

In any other circumstances my heart would have warmed, I would have kissed her senseless, I would have felt utterly guilty for tying her up and no doubt I would have let her free.

But these weren't other circumstances.

And there was no way in hell she was getting free…

Bella:

My dead heart was doing its hardest to beat out of my chest. Since it couldn't beat the only thing I could attribute it's unusual movement to was the sudden accelerated flow of venom around my body. Once upon a time it would have been oxygen laden blood travelling through my system, now it was blood laden venom. Blood had replaced oxygen and had been replaced by venom in its turn. All part of the process of turning a helpless human into a powerful immortal.

Another thing that had changed during the transition was my heart. Once so vital to my survival it now lay still and cold in my chest, replaced by Edward.

Any harm that ever came to my heart was harm done to me. That still held true. The difference was in the fact that my heart now existed outside my body; more powerful, gorgeous and with a mind of its own.

Well, maybe the mind of its own wasn't such a change.

All the changes had empowered me in one way or another. And yet here I was, naked and helpless, tied to a whipping bench. That at least had not been a feature of my mortal days. I wasn't entirely sure whether or not I was grateful for that fact.

Every muscle in my body was tensed and straining, strengthened by the blood still lingering in my system, waiting for Edward's next move. My senses, already revved up, felt like they'd been put on steroids. The slightest movement of air molecules against my skin was a corporeal touch, the swirling of the dust motes a dazzling display that faded in comparison to the play of candle light on Edward's flawless features; the slightest tapping of insects marching through the leaf litter a loud cacophony even through the thunderous music; the faded scents of the people who had lived and died here decades ago as fresh as if they'd been around just yesterday; the essence of Edward floating through the air as thick on my tongue as if I'd licked him.

And when his lips lightly brushed over my forehead the slight contact was so overwhelming as to have me convulsing and crying out while I came.

His delighted chuckles pervaded my consciousness. "Oh Bella," he laughed "if you react that way to next to nothing how'll you respond to what I'm planning next?"

Goo. A quivering, gelatinous puddle of goo. Oh how the man affects me! His soft words tore through my body like wildfire and his eyes scorched me where I lay. When butterscotch they could be the lovelorn eyes of Romeo. Now, pitch black and burning, they were surely the eyes of Othello before ever he'd been tainted by Iago's treachery.

A caressing hand descended on my breast making me arch in response, a needy whimper escaping my lips.

He smiled in pure masculine satisfaction. Obviously deriving pleasure from the fact that a mere touch from him was enough to overwhelm me. He positioned himself where I could clearly see him as he grabbed himself. My first thought was that he was going to make me watch him get off. Not an idea I was by any means adverse to. Fascinated I watched as he swiped a thumb over his tip and proceeded to lubricate himself with it. Eyes rolling back into my head I moaned as I imagined my hand replacing his, feeling him hard and ready beneath my palm.

Before I could refocus on the scene around me he was on me, muttering something about never learning that seemed to be directed at me. He straddled my waist, settling his rock hard erection between my breasts. Eyes widening I realised what he planned to do just as he pushed them together.

He sighed in pleasure. "You have such great tits Bella." He told me dreamily. "I've always wondered what it would be like to fuck them. Now's as good a time as any to find out."

And with that he thrust forward.

Intellectually I knew that this was a…an exercise for men. They were the only ones who were supposed to get any pleasure and stimulation from it.

Physically my body had a hard time comprehending this fact.

Gasping with every thrust and twisting in response to the heat building in my nether regions were responses similar to those he would have elicited from me had his _magical, mind-blowing _and_ magnificent_ cock been thrusting into my wet, desperate and achingly empty lips. With all the blood rushing through them the friction was heating them to a warmth they would have possessed while my heart still beat. As my body worked its way up to the level of super-awareness it had possessed only minutes earlier I realised that Edward's dick was pulsing with an increasing regularity. Instinctively I threw my head back with my mouth wide open just in time to catch his cum and swallow it down.

Bitter. It was like dark chocolate. _Huh_. That was different, he usually tasted slightly sweeter.

I guess it wasn't just his eyes that changed with his moods.

It was all I needed to fall over the edge. It was a relatively minor orgasm in comparison to what I knew he could make my body achieve but considering he hadn't even _touched_ me down there…

Edward groaned in delight. "Baby I can _smell_ you. You came for me again didn't you? Are you even _trying_ to hold yourself back?" His questing fingers located my dripping heat and rubbed themselves between my inner lips. He smugly brought them back up to his lips and greedily sucked every last drop off of them. "I love how it's so easy to make you come for me." He mumbled with his finger still in his mouth.

He got off me and I whimpered in protest. He quickly flashed a grin at me before stooping down to grab something. He continued to talk as he rummaged around searching for something. "You know what else I love?" he asked, evidently not needing a reply as he didn't give me a chance to speak before he told me. "I love your face as you come. The way your nose and eyes scrunch up and you bite your lip. And afterwards your whole face relaxes and you glow." He straightened and grinned devilishly at me. "That's how I knew when you'd been masturbating back when you were human. Oh, you always glowed when I was around," he added arrogantly "but this was a different glow altogether. I used to fantasise about watching your face as you came over and over to learn all your different nuances of expression. And to an extent I managed. The more you glow the harder you came. I'm going to learn all those different things about you now."

Huh?

I simply couldn't comprehend what he was saying. A familiar state of affairs since we'd started this trip. It wasn't until he pulled out the monster dildo that understanding dawned on me.

_Oh. My. God._

"Although infinitely inferior to what I can do," he continued with the self-same arrogant tone he'd been using, "this contraption will allow me to study your expressions to my heart's content." He gently eased it in, and once it was firmly situated within me he flipped the switch.

I believe my last coherent thought in the split second between him turning it on and it working was something along the lines of Edward's seeming fascination with electronic devices.

Then the _violent, unrelenting_ vibrations started and my mind became a blank screen with a stream of expletives degenerating into _ohmyfuckingshitedwardedwardedward_ before running only his name continuously. The pressure and sensation were unfamiliar but not totally alien. Not the best thing I'd ever felt –that title belong to Edward alone- but it was certainly the best artificial stimulation ever.

The fact that Edward had successfully worked me up to hypersensitivity again probably didn't hurt either.

I wasn't sure if I was screaming his name or as silent as the grave. Whether I was thrashing like one possessed or as still as the marble statues I so closely resembled.

What I _was_ sure of was that Edward was getting plenty to study.

Edward:

She looked glorious tied down, arching against her restraints and screaming my name. Looking at her I felt like I'd captured an angel and was the demon instructing her in the finer points of sin.

As usual the truth wasn't far off.

I watched in fascination how her face shifted so slightly, so subtly. I'd never had such abundant opportunity to scrutinise her as she was overcome before so I was making as much use of it as I could.

It wasn't just her facial expressions that enticed me though. The noises she released, her constant shrieking of my name, her pleas for it to be _me_ and her begging for more. It was incoherent babbling with little to no thought involved. I knew my Bella. She was never lucid at this point which meant that whatever sounds or words escaped her lips were her pure, undiluted reactions, uncensored by her brain. The closest I could come to knowing her mind without her permission. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why I enjoyed doing this to her so much.

She moaned again and my mouth filled with venom at the sight of her exposed neck. And breasts. And stomach. And everything else really. She was the most tempting morsel I'd ever wanted to take a bite out of –and she was all _mine_.

I licked my lips and stood between her spread legs. Leaning down I inhaled deeply, first through my nose and then through my mouth.

I could _taste_ her on the air.

Giving in to temptation I tilted down further and let my venom coated tongue lave her swollen clit. She bucked and came again. Drawing back I kept my thumb massaging her throbbing bundle and gazed in fascination at the play of her muscles and the flowing of her juices.

I was done with studying her face –for now- but I had yet to stop her torture. Instead I stood and ran my hands slowly up her bucking frame.

I was going to take advantage of her while she was in an orgasm induced oblivion.

The thought made me smile wickedly.

I could use her in any way I felt like, do _anything_ I wanted to her, and she would never know. And even if she was slightly aware she couldn't do anything –not even protest. My hands hovered over her thrashing body, unsure as to what to do first.

She arched again, bringing her plump, clamped breasts straight into my hands. That decided me.

My mouth descended on her first one then the other, ravaging them, tugging at the chain, licking, biting and sucking until they both glistened with my venom and puckered flesh surrounded all the sites where my teeth had sliced through her skin. These I was careful to keep free of venom –I didn't want to scar her- except for a single bite right beneath her right nipple. I bathed that one in my venom, licking it until I was certain it would linger there forever. I had left my mark on her now. No one would ever be able to dispute my claim on her or take her away. No one would ever be able to cover it and even if someone else found a place in her heart they would never be able to look at her without being reminded that she was _mine_. Mine first, mine always. She would always return to me no matter what. Even if the impossible happened and she forgot about me this mark would remind her. Like the prince and the shoe she would be compelled to fit the teeth to the mark.

And only one set would ever fit. Ever be right.

_Now_ I could stop her torture.

Well, as far as taking out the dildo was concerned.

Bella:

I came down to earth with a shocking suddenness. Edward had simply pulled the thing out of me mid-orgasm without even bothering to turn it off. I would have complained except that I could tell that that was a very, _very_ bad idea. Not to mention it was a relief to get the thing out of me. If I'd had to endure much more of that I'd have gone mad from the constant pleasure.

I became aware of a sharp tingling sensation on my breasts. It was strangely pleasant. There was however one spot that was slightly more sore than the others. Without thinking I raised my hand to rub it and then stopped in shock as I realised that they were unrestrained.

I shrugged off my shock and deciding to take advantage of my momentary freedom, sat up.

Looking down at my breasts I noted with shock that they were glistening and covered in teeth marks. The sore spot was another of these marks except it was a perfect specimen, very deliberate one all puffed up and drenched in venom.

"That one's for you."

I flinched in shock. His voice had come out of nowhere. I looked around for him and found his eyes glittering blackly out of one of the shadowed alcoves. There was a flash of teeth as he smiled before he deliberately stepped out.

I blinked in surprise. He was cloaked in darkness, or at least that was my first impression. Upon closer inspection it turned out that he was wearing a swirling matte black cloak. It was not unlike those of the Volturi except without the hood and in a different material. Silky but thicker and without the shine.

I would ask later.

Right now he was advancing on me in a distinctly menacing way. As if to emphasise this, the music had switched from rap to a thrilling instrumental sound used to denote the arrival horror scenes in a movie. The distinct erotic overtones gave me a clue as to the nature of _this_ scene.

He continued in the same smooth, faintly amused tone as before, "It's to remind you that, no matter where you are or who you're with, _you are mine_." His words were dark and full of promise. I shuddered in ecstasy and my head fell back, exposing my neck to him.

My unconscious action provoked him. Instantly he was looming over me, my throat in his hands and his thumb caressing where my pulse once beat. "This one," he murmured softly, "_this_ one is to remind everyone else." And with that his teeth were buried in my neck.

I gasped and expostulated weakly. He ignored me and sucked deeply on my neck. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist, giving up all pretence of objection. Instead my arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him closer to me until we were both lying on the table. Looking straight up I realised that there was a mirror on the ceiling.

We made for a sordid and scandalous sight. Me with my head flung back, pulling him closer, eyes half closed and gasping. He with his head over my throat, his dark cloak encircling us both, his posture dark and possessive. A seduction in progress. I looked wanton and he looked…like a vampire.

He pulled back and my eyes met his. He smirked at my heavy lidded gaze, evidence of my utterly depraved enjoyment of his actions. He returned to my throat but this time he licked my throat, soothing with poison. It throbbed a little but that just added to my arousal. This time when he lifted his head his eyes were full of satisfaction and just as heavy lidded as mine. They held mine for charged moment…and then his lips were on mine, hard, passionate and dominant.

I lost all sense of the world. All that I could concentrate on was Edward.

_The heat of his lips against mine._

_The sound of his breathing, his growling._

_His hands as they ran over my body, my breasts, my neck, my wet, aching heat…_

He growled suddenly, breaking away and leaving me all worked up and confused. I fell back with a cry of protest and stared dazedly at him.

"I still haven't forgotten what you did to me Isabella." He snarled at me. "I'm not giving you what you want so quickly."

He grabbed my wrist and yanked me up. He used so much strength that I was pulled flat against him. He let me go quickly and I stumbled, something I'd avoided doing for over a year.

"What?" I begged him, "What can I do?" _What can I do to get you inside me?_

He smiled a truly evil smile and grabbed my arm. Spinning me around before I could get a word in he clapped something on one of my wrists and then the other. Before I recovered my wits he unclamped one of my nipples then reclamped it.

Utterly disorientated I simply stared at him. His smile widened. "Dance." He ordered me as he settled himself comfortably on a long black leather sofa.

I pulled back to look down at myself only to be brought up short.

_Guh!_

I was attached to a pole –_and how the hell did I not notice a _pole_ in front of my face?!_- by a pair of vamp-cuffs. Not only that, he'd swung the chain that attached the clamps around the pole too so that every time I pulled back they would clamp down harder on my nipples.

_So now what?_

Just then Akon's 'I wanna fuck you' started blaring out of the speakers.

It was my turn to grin. _Oh yeah, I can so do this._

I put my feet either side of the pole, smiled seductively at my husband and then rubbed against the pole. I wrapped my head around it so that I could watch Edward and settled myself around the pole. My arms extended above my head, gripping the pole firmly. My breasts were, like my feet, both side of the pole. I eased the pole between my folds and then, maintaining eye contact with Edward, slid up and down the pole.

What followed was a compilation of moves from my wildest imaginings, DVDs, book descriptions, and some soft core porn that Jessica had somehow talked me and Angela into watching. The winding and grinding that Akon spoke so longingly of were by far the tamest things I was doing. They were part of my warm up.

Vampirism had given me strength and flexibility and I was damn well going to use them.

With my heat still grinding into the pole I raised both my legs over my head and crossed them at the ankles. My chained hands gripped just above my centre and my thumbs moved down to massage my clit. I threw myself back so that the clamps were tugging harshly on my nipples. I heard Edward hiss in pleasure and I moaned and ground harder into the shaft.

When I felt myself nearing my climax I twisted myself upside down so that my legs were spread wide in the air and my hair brushing along the floor. The movement meant that I couldn't really move my hands more than a couple of centimetres away from the stick and the clamps were constantly pulling on my breasts. However it also meant that Edward was getting an excellent view of my dripping pussy. I watched him lustfully gazing at it while I humped the pole, and then ground down on it as I rode out my orgasm.

Evidently that was enough for him. When I recovered my vision he was leering down at me. "You know what you remind me of?" He asked me. "A kebab." I looked at him failing to understand the resemblance. He dragged me up 'til my wetness was level with his head. He looked down at me with a mischievous smile, "They come on sticks too."

And with that somewhat ambiguous statement he started feasting on me.

I lost my mind.

Repeatedly.

When he was finally done I slowly came back to earth. Oddly enough he hadn't taken advantage of my insensibility to pull one of those transport-and-restrain tricks of his. Instead he was looking down at me speculatively. "What do you want Isabella? You did well. Now choose your reward."

My answer was automatic, "I want you inside of me." I told him. Pleased that I would finally be getting what I wanted.

And then I saw his face.

_One day_. I vowed fervently. _One day I will learn to think before I speak._

"Well isn't that fortunate." He said silkily. "As a matter of fact there's something I've been wanting to try and it involves putting a part of me inside you." Judging by the cat that caught the canary look on his face this was yet another depraved immoral thing that I would enjoy immensely and be completely shocked at myself for enjoying.

"Relax." He murmured. His voice was very gentle and serious. It was such a contrast from his previous attitude that I automatically did as he said. He touched a finger to my opening and hesitated, then sighed. He swiftly undid my restraints and put me on a bed. The fact that there was a bed in the room was marginally less surprising than the fact that he'd taken me off the pole. The fact that the bed sheets comprised of black and red satin sheets was utterly passé in comparison.

"Now _relax_." He growled out as if I hadn't done that the first time round. I quickly discovered that it _was,_ in fact, easier to relax on the bed. His hand made it's way back to my opening and his fingers slipped in easily. I was still sopping wet and even vampire healing wasn't fast enough to tighten me up after my encounter with the dildo. I started in surprise when I realised that he was trying to fit his entire hand in me but he murmured soothingly to me and I settled back down. My mind, body and heart were in agreement. Edward would never hurt me.

The difficulty came when the fingers were in and he tried to get his hand to fit. Loose or not it was still a tight fit. He gently twisted his hand and pushed it firmly but carefully in. I gasped and clenched involuntarily. I just felt so…full. He was applying constant pressure to my G spot and it felt _so good_! I trembled as he slowly started moving around inside me, going deeper, pulling back slightly, twisting his hand and furling and unfurling his fingers. He kept a stream of reassuring murmurs and stroked my hair with his other hand, kissing and caressing me.

I clenched around his hand and came hard, wrapping my arms around him in a futile effort to keep me grounded. I could feel him gently pulling out of me as I lay gasping and wide eyed, reeling from what had just happened. He continued to croon softly and stroke me. Eventually I managed to recover myself to a certain degree and I rolled over to face him. He scanned my face for a moment and then, presumably having ascertained my well being, he slipped his cruel, domineering mask back on.

"Did you enjoy that little Bella?" he asked me mockingly "Is that what you were after?"

I shook my head. Unable to muster up a response. He knew damn well that I enjoyed it, just as he knew I wanted him to fuck me.

He laughed softly, menacingly. "That's not an answer Bella!" he told me with his eyes glittering with hellish amusement.

"I want you to fuck me." I told him as levelly as I could manage. Then as I thought of how he could interpret that I added, "With your cock." The last thing I needed was more finger action. I wanted to feel him over me, feel him moving inside me, to _know_ I was giving him pleasure, to feel him spilling his venomous seed within me.

His sadistic grin was all the confirmation I needed to know that, yet _again,_ I had left out some vital piece of information which left him with a loophole to do something despicable and dissolute to me.

It was a good thing I had the soul of a Jezebel. Any half decent woman would have left him ages ago.

Said woman would, however, have missed out on the best sex ever. Plus, when he wasn't fucking me six ways from Sunday, he was the model husband. Respectful, adoring, my-wife-is-my-life sort of guy. Not to mention mindblowingly handsome but that goes without saying.

Right _now_ however, respectful was _not_ the term one would use to describe him. Especially as, in the few seconds in which I had allowed my mid to wander, he had managed to transport me _back_ to the whipping bench, tie me down so that I was face down and my ass in the air and start chuckling darkly in a manner reminiscent of villains out of Victorian melodrama.

After hearing him mutter something along the lines of "revenge" and feeling the warm wetness of his favourite lube being massaged into my ass I pretty much realised what was going on.

Didn't mean I wasn't rather apprehensive about it.

_He won't hurt me. Edward will never _ever_ do anything risky with me. He cares more about me than revenge. Everything he does is for my pleasure._ I calmed as these thoughts began to flood through my mind. I relaxed myself as much as possible and Edward made a sound of satisfaction.

"That's it babe." He murmured to me, his fiendish mask gone again, "Relax and trust me. Ok?"

I nodded. I trusted him implicitly.

He pushed into me slowly, carefully and waited for me to adjust as he moved himself bit by bit into me. When he was finally all in he paused, allowing me time to get used to the sensation before starting to move in small, jerking movements. He'd used a lot more lube than I had and as a result moved so much more smoothly. I felt…full. It actually felt really good once I'd gotten over the strangeness of the sensation. He hummed in pleasure and I bit back a scream as he shifted harder against me.

Using one hand to hold himself up he grabbed a vibrator and put it directly on my clit. I shrieked in surprised pleasure and he laughed lowly, the vibrations running through his body to where we were joined and jolting me in a similar way to the vibrator. Leaving it between my legs he moved his hand to the chain between my breasts and tugged.

Obviously I was just as masochistic as I'd once accused him of being. That tug combined with his unpredictable hard and fast thrusting was enough to send me over the edge screaming. Growling, he pulled both himself and the vibrator from me, undid my bindings and managed to flip me over –all with one hand. He then inserted himself into the more conventional opening and continued to pound into me.

He gritted his teeth. "Come with me!" He demanded as his thrusts became even more erratic. I groaned and with a last powerful thrust we both imploded.

**AN: Ok, so it's been a month and I **_**really**_** didn't want to make you wait any longer. Please excuse me if the chapter is slightly forced or lacking in detail in some places, I hope I at least got the spelling and grammar right. **

**-Rubs temples- ok. So there's **_**so much**_** wrong with what they just did. Please, **_**please**_** don't emulate them without proper research. Safe words, condoms and patience are but a few of the things they're lacking and, frankly, the only reason I'm letting them play like this is because they're indestructible vampires.**

**One last thing. Thatwaskindofthelastlemonpleasedon'tkillme. There will be an epilogue where they go home and meet the family and **_**just possibly**_** (don't hold me to this!) a few bonus chapters. The epilogue is the only thing I can promise you. If, **_**if**_**, I write the bonus chapters then it won't be until **_**after**_** my GCSEs. I really don't have time to write.**

**And on that note I'm off to memorise my French orals!**

**(please review!)**


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**AN: Okay, so here's the epilogue. I'd like to shout out to Summer Leah (check out her Domward stories), Chica (my favourite critic), Martial, Elodie and Mrs. Quincy, you guys **_**thank you**_**! Your reviews helped me so much. In fact all the reviews were awesome (even the ones criticizing me, I'm glad you cared enough to tell me when I'm doing something wrong). I could go on and on but then I'd end up having to have a whole separate chapter just to tell you how awesome you are.**

**By the way, just a little advance notice, Emmett is **_**not**_** an idiot. He just has some preconceived notions that are hard to change. Despite how I might portray him he is just as intelligent as the rest of the 'perfect' Cullens. **

Bella:

I sighed unhappily as I stared moodily out of the car window.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked. He was back to being the concerned, attentive husband and I was back to being…proper and modest.

I looked at him plaintively, "I don't want to go home!" I whined. I sounded like a spoilt brat but I didn't much care. "It's not _fair_. A year isn't supposed to go by so fast!"

Edward chuckled deliciously and pulled me sideways onto his lap. He nuzzled his face into my hair as he masterfully manoeuvred us around a sharp bend in the road. "We can take another sojourn soon." He promised me. "After all, there's so much I have yet to show you."

Pouting I turned to face him. "But I don't want to have to behave." I moaned. "I only just discovered how much fun being bad can be!"

He smiled wickedly as he pulled into the garage. Leaning in close he murmured into my ear "You do realise we don't need to be on one of our trips to _mis_behave."

I opened my mouth to comment but before I could start there was a flurry of movement and I was in my seat with my seatbelt on and Edward was holding my face carefully between his hands and rubbing his thumbs over my cheeks. The expression on his face was one of loving admiration but his eyes were alive with mischief. Barely seconds later I heard Emmett's eager footfalls as he burst out of the house and flashed over to the car, almost ripping the door off in his enthusiasm.

"Bella!" He boomed excitedly as he pulled me into one of his crushing bear hugs. "How is my favourite little sister?"

"I resent that!"

Alice yanked me away from him in a manner closely resembling that of a petulant child snatching away her doll from an aggravating big brother. She enveloped me in one of her deceptively strong pixie death grips while glaring at Emmett. "_I_ used to be your favourite little sister!" She said in a fake furious voice.

He grinned unrepentantly. "Sorry Ally, I traded you in for a newer model." When she gasped in shock he continued "Plus the whole 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' thing helps. You know, novelty and supply are all important factors when it comes to standing in my favour."

As she turned to berate Emmett her grip on me loosened and I was snatched up by Edward who tucked me protectively under his arm. "I don't appreciate people manhandling my wife." he told me _sotto voce_. I giggled, alerting the bickering pair to our presence. They moved in with matching determined expressions on their faces, scaring me. I had the feeling I might well be torn apart by their enthusiasm. Thankfully Edward snarled at them and pulled me closer to him. Just because I _could_ survive being torn to pieces didn't mean it would be a pleasant experience.

They stopped dead, heeding his warning but not happy about it. "You've had her all to yourself for a _year_ man!" Emmett protested. "We want a turn!"

Edward sneered. "She's _mine_, I can keep her for as long as I like and I have no intention of sharing her. The only reason we came back after a year was because we didn't want you to start searching for us." He wasn't really angry but he was definitely disgruntled at having our time together brought to an end. However the sneering and arrogance was –mostly- for show. He really _was_ glad to see his family again. We both were.

Emmett laughed boisterously. "What, did innocent little Bella teach you a few things about sex bro? It's about time!"

Edward snorted in pure contempt. "Emmett, I know more about sex than all of you combined. You forget, I spent ten years hunting amongst the lowest of lowlifes." He grinned evilly. "Not to mention I can hear every thought all of you've had about each other. Jasper and I know full well what a bunch of sex crazed maniacs you all are."

Emmett stood, shocked, contemplating this. I don't think he'd ever given his younger 'virgin' brother enough credit for his sexual knowledge despite the fact that Edward was both older than him and a mind reader. The idea that Edward not only was well informed but actually knew _more_ than he did seemed to be completely unpalatable. My mind reading husband smirked and mockingly addressed one of his thoughts "Yes, Emmett, I did 'kinky stuff' with Bella."

Alice looked shocked and intrigued but Emmett burst into laughter, instantly discrediting his thoughts. "What, _you_, kinky? Gimme a break! What, did you do it somewhere other than the bed for once?" He was grinning widely "I've never known anyone more innocent Bella or more prudish than you. No brother, I think Bella'd squeak and you'd turn up your nose at even the _mildest_ things me and Rosie have done."

I decided it was my turn to enter the arena. I slipped my arm around Edward's waist and smiled deviously up at Emmett. "You caught us." I told him sweetly. "Obviously we are complete innocents who probably spent the whole time looking through museums and going to concerts. We cannot _possibly_ have anything on you and Rosalie."

He looked very uneasy. I have no idea why. I was smiling what Edward calls my 'sweet' smile. He tends to get nervous when I smile that way too…

I turned back to Edward just as an unexpected gust of wind blew my hair back from my neck. Alice gasped and Emmett swore in shock (and possibly disbelief in the case of Emmett) as the bite Edward had left on my neck was exposed to their supernatural sight.

With a quick flip it was covered up again. In tandem both Alice and Emmett asked about the bite. I simply hooked my arm through Edward's, looked back at them, flashed my newly acquired dazzling smile and said "What bite?"

I felt Edward shaking with laughter as we mounted the stairs to see the rest of our family.

Edward:

My dearest was a saucy minx.

I was incredibly proud of this fact. I was most definitely to blame for her transformation and it just showed me how very well suited we were to each other. After all, she had had the _capacity_; I merely exposed it, refined it, and taught her how to make the best of it.

If she'd chosen the_ dog_ she'd probably never have progressed to anything but a few deviations from the missionary positions once a blue moon. Her inner minx would have been stifled and rebellious. The thought made me feel utterly smug and I realised wryly that my inner gentleman had given up pretending that he would have been even the slightest bit fine with Bella choosing someone other than me. The thought that I could make her feel better than anyone else, that I knew her better than she knew _herself_, made me feel like the most fortunate man to ever walk the face of the planet.

We found the rest of them in the living room arguing volubly over a hand of piquet. That explained why only Alice and Emmett had come to greet us –Emmett having proclaimed piquet an 'antiquated game unworthy of my time, trying on my nerves and lacking the stimulation of poker' back in the fifties, this might have been forgiven but for the fact that he'd been mocking the girls' love of Jane Austen at the same time and thus was now banned from playing until he apologized. Alice was just banned from all card games full stop as was I.

Sigh.

Apart from Jasper's absent nod we went completely unheeded while they argued with an ever increasing volume as to who had actually won the last hand and who had been cheating. Bella looked on in shock as we had never actually played cards with her around before. I had a sudden, happy thought. With Bella's new talent I'd be able to join in the fun. Smirking, I decided it was time to put an end to their squabbling.

"Rose and Jasper were cheating, Esme and Carlisle won and I can play cards now if Bella's around."

Everyone turned to me with expressions of irritation. Obviously they had been enjoying the argument. I shrugged and smiled angelically.

Jasper snorted. "You need an audience to your return brat? What makes you think anyone wants you here?" I grimaced at his name for me. Jasper enjoyed rubbing my face in the fact that he was the eldest bar Carlisle. The fact that I'd been the…firstborn, if you will, rankled with him as did my near perfect control. When Esme and Rose rolled their eyes at one another I flipped him off.

"Of course I must have an audience to witness my return. I am the prodigious son and as for not being wanted…" I shrugged carelessly "There are always those jealous of my genius, it is one of the burdens of my brilliance and a cross I must bear…usurper."

"I think you mean _prodigal_ son," he retorts "your ignorance betrays your youth. Go, greenling, I only take challenges from those over a hundred and fifty years of age. Else 'tis child murder."

I laugh scornfully at his pretentious and antiquated method of address and mockingly reply in kind. "Oh greybeard, you know well that I can run laps around you. You haven't beaten me to date."

"Only to spare you the humiliation whippersnapper." He returns smoothly. At my disbelieving snort he smiles wryly and punches me on the shoulder. "Damn kid, you couldn't've stayed away longer? It was so…" he sighs in what I consider to be a highly effeminate manner "_relaxing_ while you were gone." _At least you worked off a little of your lust. Feel free to tell me if you picked up any new tricks while you were abroad, you know Alice loves that kinky stuff_.

I grimace slightly at the Alice comment but nod to let him know I'll come to him with some of the things I picked up from the mental chatter when I actually did the world tour thing. Plus I'm sure he'd enjoy the restraints. Jasper understands that I'm not the innocent most of the others think I am, I understand he isn't the perfect 'Southern Gentleman'. We both look upon Emmett with amused condescension and allow him his little illusions of sexual prowess. Emmett is our favourite brother because he's so entertaining but Jasper and I have a mutual respect and camaderie.

To a certain degree we both share that same relationship with Carlisle…just without the frankness about our sexual tastes. On my part it's because Carlisle made me and has assumed the parental role. All three of us are from times where such things weren't talked of openly and although Carlisle isn't naïve or unknowledgeable about such things his tastes aren't as…unconventional as ours are. He likes variety as much as the next man but his variety isn't as varied as Jasper's and mine. Long before I met Bella I was contributing a great deal our conversations and discussing impartially what practices appealed to me. We both emerged greatly enlightened from these duologues.

Esme came over and drew us both into her tight embrace. Both she and Carlisle bombarded us with questions as to what we'd seen and done and we gave them the heavily censored version of our travels.

Alice (who had entered with Emmett while Jasper and I had been _reacquainting_ ourselves) finally lost her patience and grabbed Bella from me and dragged her to her room, planning on interrogating and browbeating her until she spilt every last detail of our 'adventures'.

Poor little pixie. She thought it would be _easy_. Little did she know that Bella would play coy, shocked, indignant and mysterious before leaving her with some non-answer that seemed satisfying until she thought it through properly. I chuckled silently. It was good to be home.

**This AN is going to be long so I'll add headings so you can skip over the bits you don't want to read…**

**WHINGING & EXCUSES: **

**Short? Yes. Late? Yes. The second one isn't completely my fault though; my internet's playing up again. I can just about check my mail and open up the chapters from FF. I can even leave and reply to reviews sporadically. Uploading and publishing a chapter of my own? Not so easy. Plus I wrote this slowly. I am utterly exhausted and I'm actually on a break right now. I've been revising like mad and French is slowly driving me insane. I wake up at night saying "**_**vampire mechant, tombe amoureuse de l'un d'eux, amené les déchets, vampire mechant, vampire mechant, vampire mechant**_**.****" My mother is apparently unsatisfied with my pronunciation (of pronunciation among other things) of **_**vampire mechant**_**and she makes me say it **_**over and over**_**. I am going mad. Does one require GCSEs to be committed to a mental asylum? If I could but keep my books and my laptop I would gladly submit myself to the men in white coats if it meant I never had to worry about French orals again.**

**BEGGING FOR REVIEWS & VAGUELY IMPORTANT NEWS: **

**Review, please, for the sake of my sanity. You won't be hearing from me for a while but after my exams I have a three month holiday in which I hope to indulge in an orgy of writing. Send me all your wackiest ideas and I'll add them to a list of things I might write about. **

**THE IDEAS:**

**I actually have several ideas in storage (read; stories and fancies that may or may not see the light of day) I have one that I'm fairly certain I'll end up doing (Bella & the Beast), an Isle Esme one shot (also very likely, possibly more so), this utterly insane piece that gets very dark in places but is actually pretty funny at times with a kick-ass Bella (literally) who has a bad past (no, not rape or evil vampires) who's resigned herself to an early, violent death and ends up being brought back to the world of the living by the dead (vampires). I have a fondness for the story but it has almost no plot, just an OC and 22 pages of ideas and excerpts. Oh, and an opening/foreword so pretentious I must have been high when I wrote it. It's too funny to delete. I have a couple other stories but they're so wispy there's no point even jotting them down. If you have ideas or want to hear more about any of these just let me know…**

**CLOSING SPEECH:**

**Now that my AN rivals my epilogue in length I'm going to shut up. I hope you enjoyed. Tell me if you did. Or hell, even if you didn't. It's nice to hear from you. I only ask that if you criticise or flame me…**_**sign it**_**. You guys often bring up good points and you have a right to hear back from me.**

**I don't bite (much). Promise.**

**Shutting up.**


End file.
